


Мы вернулись домой

by MsAda



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Detective Noir, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы возвратились с войны. Мы. Я. Баки. Пегги. Мы поженились с Пегги, Бак нашел невесту. Казалось бы, – нам жить да поживать…</p><p>
  <i>Примечание: AU относительно окончания фильма "Капитан Америка: Первый Мститель" и всех последующих фильмов, включая сериал "Агент Картер".</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Баки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация http://static.diary.ru/userdir/4/3/0/4/430401/83694402.jpg  
> Ссылка на плейлист http://pleer.com/list4294655VFMu (рекомендуется перемешать)  
> 

Дорога получилась ужасно скучной и утомительной даже для меня, несмотря на отменное вот уже пять лет здоровье и, казалось бы, неистощимый запас сил. Ни чтение, ни попытки рисовать, которыми я отвлекаюсь обычно, на этот раз не помогали – газеты раздражали, книга не увлекала, а все бездумные наброски рано или поздно превращались либо в портрет жены, либо в картины старых военных дней, которые мне нравится вспоминать больше, чем следовало бы.  
Неудивительно, что я был рад прибытию.  
Этим вечером я возвратился в Нью-Йорк после долгой, в несколько месяцев, командировки, одной из тех, обстоятельства которых не разглашают, и удовольствие слышать привычный с рождения выговор, видеть знакомую сутолоку людей и автомобилей – хотя последних со времени моего детства изрядно прибавилось – заглушало и воспоминания о поездке, и тревоги о будущем.  
К тому же, я предвкушал долгожданную встречу. Сразу с вокзала отправился в "Восемь часов" – забегаловку неподалеку, в которой никогда раньше не бывал, но в которой меня уже ждали. Хорошо, когда тебя ждут.  
С этой мыслью я и толкнул стеклянные двери бара. А зайдя, сразу выхватил взглядом знакомый затылок и спину.  
Баки.

Стакан виски и сигарета в руке. Полуулыбка уголками рта и задумчивый взгляд. Баки Барнс, мой старый друг, почти что не изменился с начала сороковых. Или даже с тридцатых. Да и с конца двадцатых, если уж на то пошло. Разве только виски начали серебриться.  
Я улыбнулся и опустил руку на его плечо. Бросил на стойку шляпу.

Бар оказался неплохой. Уютный. Сливались в общую мелодию разговоры и стук стаканов, откуда-то слева и сверху неслись звуки радио, глухо освещали стойку и столики возле стены бра в абажурах с подвесками из граненого стекла. Я рассеянно отметил попытки хозяина заведения выдержать обстановку в модернистском стиле. Я стараюсь не жалеть, что бросил рисование, когда записался в армию, но такие вещи по-прежнему замечаю.  
– А вот и капитан пожаловал, – довольно протянул Баки, обращаясь, по-видимому, к своему виски.  
Затем он развернулся ко мне, сияя знакомой обаятельной кривоватой ухмылкой:  
– Стиви! Ты заделался Капитаном Африкой? Загорел аж до черноты!  
– Это допрос, детектив? – поддержал я шутку, усаживаясь на соседний стул.  
Железные ножки, этот стул должен был выдержать мои двести с чем-то фунтов, хотя я все равно чувствовал себя, словно петух на канареечной жердочке. Ненавижу барные стулья.  
– Ммм, – Баки вернулся к своему виски, залил в себя последний глоток залпом и показал бармену повторить. – Я тебе ничего не говорил. Кто доложил?  
– Никто, Бак. Ты хвастал, что тебя обещают повысить еще до… до моего отъезда. Сколько это было – полгода назад?  
– Меньше, месяцев пять от силы. Полгода – это в прошлый раз, Стиви.  
Я подавил вздох. Новоявленный детектив говорил без обиды, но и так было ясно, что для людей, практически выросших вместе и бок о бок прошедших войну, мы видимся слишком редко. Иногда мне хотелось, чтобы он упрекнул меня прямо – мне ведь и самому не хватало его, я хоть мог бы об этом сказать, как-нибудь оправдаться. Указать в свою очередь, что он сам отказался работать вместе, предпочтя СНР обычную постовую службу.  
Только Баки, даже имея право, не так часто меня в чем-нибудь упрекал.  
– Все равно, – игнорируя чувство вины, бодро заявил я. – Если бы тебя не повысили за это время, я бы здорово удивился.  
Бак ответил усмешкой, глядя прямо перед собой.  
– Поздравляю, детектив Барнс, – принимая у бармена наши напитки, примирительно сказал я и приподнял стакан.  
Друг оттаял:  
– Спасибо, Стиви, – тепло произнес он, в свою очередь салютуя обновленным бурбоном. – Даже не представляешь, как я рад увидеть тебя.  
От улыбки в углах его глаз пролегали морщины – неглубокие, для этого мы с ним оба пока еще были слишком молоды, но похожие на те, что я видел когда-то у мистера Барнса, его отца. Это кое о чем мне напомнило:  
– Как Ребекка? Когда ее срок?  
Баки разом оживился и просветлел:  
– Да ты все пропустил, старина! Она вот уже месяц как родила, обе чувствуют себя великолепно, мой зять прибегает порой отоспаться – Бекке и без него есть, кого осчастливить пеленками, а бедный парень уже сам на себя не похож. Девчонка характером явно в мать, любит внимание.  
– То есть, в дядю?  
– Да, – не стал отпираться Бак, – и в дядю, конечно, тоже. Сестра все говорит, что если бы родился мальчик, имени Джейми ему бы не миновать.  
– Ты ненавидишь свое первое имя.  
– Конечно, оно обычное. Так что умница Сара родилась девочкой и…  
– Подожди… Сара?  
У меня слегка перехватило горло.  
Баки искоса поглядел на меня, улыбаясь из-за поднесенной ко рту сигареты:  
– Сара. Она блондинка, пошла в своего отца, а Бекки любила ее, твою маму. Миссис Роджерс позволяла мне таскаться к вам с мелкими, помнишь?  
– Да... Хотел бы я их повидать.  
– Так зайди, – веско обронил Баки, – тебе же не нужна для этого моя компания, болван. Сестра тебе когда угодно будет рада.  
Я кивнул. Не в первый раз за последние дни – за последние месяцы – меня охватило чувство, что по собственной глупости я теряю все лучшее, что у меня есть. Всех самых лучших людей.  
Странно – когда жизнь была полна трудностей, бесконечной борьбы с нищетой и моими болезнями, или позже, во время войны – мы сбивались поближе друг к другу, поддерживая и помогая. Стоило же войне завершиться, а нам, увешанными заслуженными наградами, вернуться в свои дома – и нерушимые, казалось, узы неожиданно начали рассыпаться, как карточный замок.

Я солгал бы, сказав, что не знаю, почему мы почти разбежались с Баки. Просто я был болваном.  
Я женился скоро вот уже три года как. Пегги, получив предложение продолжать службу в подразделении СНР, будучи урожденной англичанкой, перебралась со мной в Америку. Нашего общего жалования и неожиданных денег от продажи военных облигаций – к своему стыду я рекламировал их некоторое время, ими же со мной и другими артистами периодически и расплачивались – хватило, чтобы снять небольшую квартирку и сыграть скромную свадьбу. На этой свадьбе, разумеется, был и Баки, и те из наших товарищей, которые смогли приехать в Нью-Йорк. Но вот дальше…  
Баки отказался от предложенной работы в СНР, как и другие Коммандос. Но если все парни просто хотели вернуться уже по домам, снова заняться привычным делом, – то у Баки, до войны работавшего механиком, такой возможности не было.

Это довольно горько – видеть, как все повернулось. Когда-то именно я стремился попасть в Европу и воевать там. Ради этого я рискнул жизнью и в обмен получил такое здоровье и силу, каких прежде представить не мог, из почти что калеки, ходячего медицинского справочника превратившись в лучшего солдата армии США. Я не стал бы говорить, что война принесла мне только хорошее – человек, которому пришлось убивать, и оставшийся в здравом уме, никогда не скажет такого – но все же я получил немало. Баки никогда не мечтал о войне, он пошел служить по призыву – и как с ним обошлась война... Нет несправедливости большей, чем когда молодой статный парень уходит на фронт завидным женихом, а возвращается с нее истощенным мрачным калекой. И дело не только во временами отнимающейся левой руке. Там, в Европе, я наблюдал за этим каждый день – за западающими глазами и острее очерчивающимися скулами; за холодеющим взглядом и тем, как яркая улыбка превращается в редкую кривоватую, вымученную усмешку. У Баки особый дар, оставаться обворожительным в любом состоянии – как художник, я не раз это отмечал. Поэтому перемены в нем никому, кроме меня, не казались существенными – до конца войны. На войне всем снятся кошмары, нет ничего естественнее. Но нет ничего хуже, чем когда возвратившийся с войны герой ложится спать в своей детской спальне в доме своих родителей, а среди ночи будит домашних криком, стонами, угрозами на немецком и бранью на всех известных ему теперь языках. Солдатам сложно возвращаться по домам. И в особенности, бывшим военнопленным.  
Мы с Пегги тоже проходили через это, так или иначе. Но нам с Пегги, говоря откровенно, досталось гораздо меньше – к тому же, медовый месяц и обустройство совместного дома здорово отвлекают ото всех сложностей.  
И от друзей тоже, как оказалось.

Нет, когда я понял, что Бак не в порядке, я пытался как-то помочь. Проблема в том, что мы с ним два сапога пара – оба гордые упрямцы, не выносим принимать помощь. Всю жизнь мы с ним одновременно и поддерживали друг друга, и соревновались друг с другом, как и положено молодым парням, старались перещеголять один другого кто во что горазд. Баки был популярен у девушек – я был талантлив в рисовании; Баки умел договариваться с людьми – я на все имел личное мнение и мог настоять на своем; Баки был балагуром – я остер на язык. Мы были разными и дополняли друг друга. Только одним я всегда бесповоротно проигрывал приятелю – здоровьем. И это не делало меня хуже в его глазах, я не раз получал от него поддержку и участие, предложения помощи, хотя старался никогда не пользоваться ими, опасаясь быть жалким даже в самые тяжелые времена. Это стало чем-то вроде условия нашей дружбы – будь поблизости, но не вмешивайся до последнего. Я даже не благодарил, когда друг ввязывался в драки следом за мной. И считал это правильным.  
На войне оказалось, что условие работает в обе стороны. Баки Барнс мог быть ранен, измучен пытками и многочасовым маршем, но не позволял поддержать себя лучшему другу. Он мог быть вымотан недосыпом, голодом, нервным напряжением и черт знает чем еще – но никогда не позволял себе пожаловаться своему капитану иначе как в шутку. Он мог сходить с ума по возвращении домой – но к нам с Пегги он всегда заявлялся одетый в костюм, с неизменными цветами для моей жены и с россыпью шуточек на кончике языка. Я знал, что у него проблемы – так или иначе, скрыть такое друг от друга мы бы не смогли. Однако, я не мог вмешаться, не мог ни настоять на том, чтобы он принял предложение о работе от кого-нибудь из моих новых знакомых, ни даже просто напоить его и дать как следует выговориться – просто потому что никогда не позволял ему сделать подобное с собой. Я всегда был эгоистом, что бы ни вещали об этом теперь журналисты и прочие знатоки душ. Мучаясь от своих болячек в тридцатых, я даже не думал, что когда-нибудь помощь потребуется не мне, а уже от меня.

Все, что мне приходило в голову в те времена – это чаще звать Баки к нам. Но и тут были сложности. Пегги и Бак не то чтобы не любили друг друга. У них были странные отношения, не до конца понятные мне. Они уважали друг друга, без сомнения, и каждый отзывался о другом только с одобрением и симпатией – но, несмотря на это, они словно старались избегать друг друга, обходить по широкой дуге. Когда я говорил Пегги, что иду куда-нибудь с Баком, или что тот заглянет на обед, по ее лицу всегда пробегала легкая тень. А Бак, приходя, перед тем как проследовать в гостиную, чтобы поздороваться с хозяйкой, всегда нервно встряхивался, будто должен держать экзамен. Сначала я надеялся, что они привыкнут друг к другу, но чем чаще они встречались, тем отчетливей становилось напряжение. И оно стало невыносимым – однажды. После того как моя жена задумала навестить родню в Англии. Меня самого дела службы удерживали в Нью-Йорке, так что наш пустой дом оставался в моем распоряжении. Недолго думая, я пригласил друга, который как раз пытался съехать из дома родителей, но никак не мог подыскать жилье – как и работу, с плохо слушающейся левой рукой – пожить в это время у нас. К моему удивлению, Баки тогда согласился. Он явно был совсем измучен и возможно, ему нужна была эта передышка. С Пегги я сообразил поговорить позже.  
"Нет" – сказала мне жена, – "прости, Стив, я понимаю, что вы лучшие друзья, и я рада видеть всех твоих друзей в любое время дня, но это дом нашей с тобой семьи, и я бы хотела, чтобы у него были стены. Кроме того," – добавила она, – "нам обоим есть о чем подумать. О нас, а не о Баки".  
Пегги никогда не лукавила – за это я тоже ее любил. Если она что-то говорила, то это не было попыткой манипуляции или уловкой, словам этой женщины я всегда мог доверять – сколько мужей могли таким похвастаться? Я не стал настаивать. У нас с Пегги были уже проблемы из-за нашей совместной работы, как она и сказала. Мы пытались тогда не дать им пошатнуть наш совсем еще неокрепший брак. Которому, впрочем, так и не удалось окрепнуть.  
Но в тот день я был уверен, что на кону отношения с матерью моих будущих детей и не стал сомневаться. В конце концов – думал я – мы же остаемся в одном городе с Баки. Что-нибудь да придумаем.  
Бак, когда я сказал ему шуточно, что неделя в сугубо мужской компании отменяется, лишь весело улыбнулся – и я сам не понял, почему эта улыбка резанула мне по сердцу:  
"Твоя миссис расчищает местечко для своего гнездышка, а, старина? Одобряю!"  
После этого все мои предложения пойти куда-нибудь вместе – хоть на бейсбол – разбивались как волны о берег. Баки не отказался ни от одного из них, но предложил не загадывать. "У меня есть работенка на примете, хочу попробовать, могу быть занят первое время" – сказал он.  
"Подожди, я думал, мы договорились, что ты наконец придешь к нам в нашу чертову телефонную контору?" – удивился я, потому что в последнее время Баки, действительно, начал поддаваться на уговоры.  
"Нет, плохая идея," – покачал головой мой друг. – "Глупо было и думать, что все может быть так же как раньше. Пораскинь-ка мозгами, Стив. Пегги".  
Что ж, служить вместе с женой было в самом деле непросто. Возможно, Баки был прав и служить вместе с женой и своим лучшим другом оказалось бы еще хуже. Я готов был попробовать, но не мог решать за нас всех.

После этого мы с Баки стали видеться реже. Поначалу он и в самом деле был слишком занят на службе. Как его только взяли в полицию, сухорукого, я не знал, но решил не расспрашивать. Было в целом обидно, что один из Коммандос – мы же стали легендой за время войны, – лучший стрелок сто седьмого пехотного, отличный сержант, начинал путь с работы обычного постового. Баки, кажется, было на это практически наплевать. Он однажды позвал нас с супругой на двойное свидание – пришел в новенькой форме, даже больше того – с той самой своей девушкой, Конни, что провожала его вечером перед отплытием в Англию. Словно Баки пытался вычеркнуть войну как плохое воспоминание, начать оттуда же, где закончил мирную жизнь. Я был рад за него, он отлично держался, не выпускал руки своей девушки, которая ничуть не удивилась, услышав мою фамилию и звание, хотя явно все поняла.  
Ужин проходил весело и тепло. Пегги сразу же учинила Конни по-британски вежливый допрос, почти сразу смягчившись и став приветливой – та понравилась ей. Я увлекся рассказами Баки о новой службе и о том, как они с Конни встретились – совершенно случайно – на Кони Айленд, и о семье Барнсов… Как гром среди ясного неба прозвучало, что Баки и Конни подумывают пожениться – он пока не просил ее руки прямо, но они двое изводили друг друга шутливыми намеками. Слишком быстро, как сказала позже жена, но я думал – если эта девушка заставила его ожить, то Боже благослови ее. Это был славный вечер. Странно лишь, что, когда он закончился и Конни, прощаясь, чистосердечно понадеялась, что в будущем мы станем дружить семьями, Пегги сочла нужным заметить, как много у нас с ней дел на работе и как редко удается выбраться куда либо. Помню неуловимо изменившийся взгляд Баки в этот момент, когда Конни сочувствовала нам с растерянной вежливостью. Мне и самому стало неприятно. На этот раз объяснений холодности Пег по отношению к моему лучшему другу у меня не было.  
"Стив," – кивнул приятель мне на прощание, – "Хорошего вечера," – он отдал честь Пегги, – "мэм".  
Мы с женой в тот раз снова повздорили. Начали разговор о предложении Конни, затем незаметно для себя перешли на работу…

На самом деле, у Пегги не было особенных дел на службе – в том-то беда и была.  
Точнее, даже не так – напротив, на нее, единственную женщину в СНР, свалили всю бумажную волокиту, все отчеты и документы. Черт возьми, поначалу ее посылали за кофе, словно она была секретаршей! Но от этого мы на пару смогли отучить и коллег, и начальство. Даже немного позабавились в процессе. Разыгрывали сценки из репертуара "фурия и подкаблучник", хохотали, как школьники, улизнув в архив, давясь смехом, шикая друг на друга и зажимая ладонями рты, после того как в очередной раз оставляли Дули красного, как рак, негодующего по поводу нашей выходки… целовались, размазывая по губам помаду Пегги, в этом же архиве.  
Но хуже было другое – ей никогда не давали настоящих серьезных дел. С этим детскими выходками было уже не справиться.  
А ведь Пегги была хороша. Она, на своих каблучках, со своим приметным британским акцентом и роскошной внешностью, с парой мелких игрушек, оставшихся у нее еще после операций с Коммандос, зачастую стоила группы подготовленных вооруженных мужчин, проворачивая сложнейшие операции с блеском и аккуратностью там, где Томпсон с командой остались бы с абсолютно пустыми руками и, вполне вероятно – парочкой огнестрельных ранений.  
"Пошлите Пегги," – говорил я парням. Агенты скрывали смешки за кашлем.  
"Тебе стоит чуть больше беспокоиться за жену, Роджерс," – как-то раз приватно заметил шеф.  
"Сэр, я не беспокоюсь, потому что видел ее в деле. Если вы помните, мы вместе воевали".  
"Мои агенты не суперсолдаты, Роджерс," – хмыкал Дули, – "они не смогут делать свое дело, если им нужно будет прикрывать еще и твою половину".  
Они словно намерено не понимали. Не верили ни мне, ни собственным глазам. Ни саму Пегги, ни ее заслуг не замечали. Для всех она была просто подружка Капитана.

Но все это были пока еще служебные проблемы. Наши личные с ней беды начались когда мне все-таки предложили пойти на задание совместно с женой. Когда я ответил: "Нет". Когда сказал: "Нет-нет, не в этот раз".  
И подходящего раза с тех пор ни разу не представилось. А почему – никто не стал вникать.  
Я не был рядовым агентом СНР. Как правило, мне поручали самые опасные дела, самые безнадежные, не требующие разведки, где зато требовалась быстрота и сила. Не только Пегги – я почти что никого с собой не брал. Порой я думал, как же мне недостает своих ребят. Война закончилась, но на моих делах другим агентам, даже тем, кто сам прошел войну, не находилось места. Это была работа для солдат. Может быть, я поэтому еще тащил своего друга, своего сержанта, Баки, к нам.  
Я доверял Пегги. Не брал ее с собой не потому что она была женщиной – просто она была агентом. Да, мы воевали вместе, она хороша была и с автоматом в руках – но у нее не было внутри того, что есть у всех военных, того темного места в душе. А оно всегда было во мне и появилось в Баки. Из парней Нью-Йоркского отдела я видел это, может, лишь у Сузы – иногда. У шефа. И я не хотел видеть этого у Пегги. Вовсе. Никогда.  
Но объяснить мои соображения казалось невозможным. Дело было сделано. Одна фраза – и меня вместо чудака стали считать просто несчастным лицемером. А Пегги перестала доверять.  
Я никогда не умел толком обращаться с женщинами. Даже женитьба мало помогла.

Мы возвратились с войны. Мы. Я. Баки. Пегги. Мы поженились с Пегги, Бак нашел невесту. Казалось бы, – нам жить да поживать…

– Хей, – протянул мой друг, смакуя свой бурбон. – А будни полицейского не так скучны, как ты считаешь, Кэп.  
– Я не считаю, Баки, – открестился я. – Ты говорил, что спасать мир тебе поднадоело, лучше вытаскивать обычную шпану из подворотен…  
– Это у меня всегда неплохо получалось, – согласился Баки.  
Я лишь поморщился. "Шпаной" он звал меня.  
– Но угадай, кого я задержал вчера на ограблении. Кража со взломом, тонкая работа. Деньги и все ценности остались на своих местах, вором была взята только склянка с духами.  
– Это интересно, – я развернулся к нему.  
– Дам тебе приметы, – Баки картинно поднял бровь, видя, что заинтриговал меня, – шикарная фигурка, яркая помада, мне при ее виде хочется встать по стойке "смирно".  
– Нет, – сказал я.  
– Да!  
Я открыл рот. Закрыл его опять.  
– Пегги? – спросил я наконец.  
– Да, твоя… бывшая жена, – он весь посерьезнел. – Не знаю, что она забыла в этом доме, если честно. Мне наплела какой-то женской чуши про роман, который был ошибкой, и забытые в ночь безудержной страсти вещи…  
Я на мгновение отупел, пытаясь переварить эту мысль.  
– Но, может быть… она действительно…  
Мы с ней четыре месяца как окончательно расстались. Не похоже на умную и горделивую Пегги бросаться с головой в романы, да еще и такие, которые могут стать ошибкой, но с другой стороны – ну, она ведь имеет право. Документы даже уже подписаны. Она снова мисс Картер.  
– Стив, – Баки сжал мне загривок, как еще в юности делал частенько, желая меня ободрить, – даже не думай, старик. Владелец дома слишком мерзкий тип, и вокруг него много подозрительного творится, я же не зря приглядывал за тем домом. Да Картер и не пыталась сделать свое вранье хоть каплю правдоподобным. Сказала для протокола.  
– Протокола? – не понял я.  
– Вот именно, – кивнул приятель, – сам знаешь, вам, крутым ребятам из Резерва достаточно помахать удостоверением перед носом неудачников из полиции, и нам придется отдать вам все улики и еще лизнуть задницы напоследок. Но твоя бывшая отделалась личной историей. Мы с ней всю ночь сочиняли чертово признание, которое бы позволило мне отмазать ее. Она совсем не хотела, чтобы ваше начальство пронюхало что-нибудь.  
Я покачал головой, хоть порядком встревожился:  
– Пегги знает, что делает.  
– Разумеется, знает, – хмыкнул Бак, – она себе на уме.  
Он чуть-чуть помолчал.  
– Она спрашивала о тебе, – наконец, сообщил он, – как ты, видел ли я тебя, когда ты приедешь.  
– Она знает, – растеряно заметил я, – мне сегодня придется забрать с ее новой квартиры вещи.  
Бак взглянул в мой стакан и потребовал обновить его. Я качнул головой:  
– Мы ведь выяснили уже, Баки. Я не могу опьянеть.  
– Заткнись и соблюдай общепринятые традиции, парень, – проворчал Баки, – тоскуя о таких женщинах, нужно пить.  
Когда виски опять заиграл в стекле, Баки продолжил:  
– Ей тоже плохо, старик. Твоей девочке. Мы же всю ночь провели с ней в участке. Я сочинял с ней рапорт, к которому не могло бы придраться начальство, а она там сидела, в камере… Я ее такой в жизни не видел. Нет, держится она славно, но я помню войну и… тебе что-нибудь нужно сделать, Стив, с этим. Она явно скучает. Думает о тебе. Когда спрашивала, не хотим ли мы съехаться снова, как тогда до войны… Это ясно как день.  
А потом Баки поднял свой виски и разом прикончил его.  
– А ты пробовал вернуть Конни? – спросил я.  
– Это разное, Стиви. Нет. Это я от нее ушел. Все, и забыли это. Свой долг я на сегодня исполнил. Так где ты так загорел-то?  
Мы еще посидели немного, болтая о чем-то пустом, а потом просто молча – в уютном молчании понимающих собеседников. Баки не предложил переехать к нему, как я этого ждал. Я был рад, хотя части меня сильно недоставало времен, когда мы жили в Бруклине перед войной – о которых я некогда и рассказывал Пегги. Хотя мне не хватало его.  
Но есть время побыть одному.  
Или нет. Если Баки был прав. Я не знал.  
Потому что, хотя он и знал меня словно облупленного, и был прав, говоря о тоске, но я вовсе не чувствовал, что готов вновь мучительно восстанавливать свои отношения с Пегги. Я уже успел кое-как их пережить в своей чертовой командировке, но рана была свежа.  
Когда мы с другом обнялись на прощание, слыша, как он сказал:  
– Ну, удачи, сопляк, – я не смог даже просто кивнуть.  
Я понимал, что мне надо делать. Мне, хоть всю жизнь ищи, никогда не найти другой такой женщины. Я обязан был хоть попытаться вернуть ее.  
Стоит ли – я не знал.


	2. Баки

Пег уже собрала для меня чемоданы. По ней нельзя было сказать. что она не спала этой ночью – только слегка бледна, но бодра и по-прежнему невыносимо красива. Она улыбнулась мне:  
– Рада видеть тебя, Стив.  
Последнее время брака мы забыли про все эти нежные прозвища, "милый" и "дорогая", но сейчас мое имя звучало в ее устах с той же лаской, что в самом начале.  
– Здорово выглядишь, Пег.  
Она оглядела меня:  
– Боюсь, ты выглядишь куда хуже. Загар тебе не идет или Дули и в правду отправил тебя в мясорубку?  
– И то, и другое, – ответил я честно.  
– Как ты?  
Когда мы наконец-то решились с ней разойтись, она сделалась мягче, чем раньше, как будто считала себя виноватой в разводе. Я так и не смог решить, было ли это общей виной или только моей, или вовсе виной обстоятельств. Да, она предложила развод, она на нем настояла, она, кажется, была рада ему...  
Мы прошли в ее комнату. Тесно. Стенная кровать, стол, шкафчик. Вещи были уже распакованы, но еще не уложены – их пока разбросали по поверхностям, что совсем не похоже на аккуратистку Маргарет. Кажется, Пег снимала комнатушку с подружкой, работавшей вечерами. Спали, видно, по очереди. Немного она получала в СНР. Почему? Но она не простит, если я стану спрашивать Дули. Устала меня прощать.  
– Видел Баки, – сказал я.  
Присел на ее кровать. Почему-то задумался, может ли молодую даму как-то скомпрометировать посторонний мужчина в комнате, если тот ее бывший муж. Пегги присела рядом, отработанными движениями собирая еще слегка влажные после душа волосы в тонкие прядки, укладывая их в смешные колечки на голове. Утром получатся волны. Я всегда обожал ее эти колечки. Я всю ее обожал.  
– Знаешь, – все же сказал я, уставившись на ее быстрые пальчики, – кажется, что-то я упустил. Очень важное для меня. Может, самое важное. Сам виноват, конечно…  
"Пег, пойдем на свидание" – вот, что я хотел сказать. "Пег, попробуем заново?". "Дай мне последний шанс". Я замялся. Боялся отказа. Согласия, впрочем – не меньше. Это все было сложно, а я, в самом деле, устал.  
Пегги бросила разбирать волосы.  
– Знаю, – сказала она очень мягко. – Он так по тебе скучает.  
Я, нахмурившись, поднял взгляд от ее рук к глазам. Скучает? – подумал я. – Она что же, о Баки?  
– И это ужасно, знать, – продолжала жена, – знать, что именно я не хотела видеть его у нас слишком часто. И мы оба с тобой, Стив, знаем, что именно из-за меня вы тогда стали меньше общаться, хотя я и видела, как тебе не достает твоего друга. Прости, мне действительно теперь жаль.

 

Это странно – но иногда слышать такие признания, знать, что кто-то еще понимает, как трудно тебе далось что-то, слышать искренние извинения, наконец – это тоже бывает тяжко. Потому что до тех пор ты терпишь, сжимая зубы, загоняя эмоции вглубь, ведь есть что-то важней. Но когда слышишь: "Жаль, это было напрасно" – все задушенные недавно чувства неожиданно просыпаются, расправляя примятые крылья, бьются, режут сердце и вспыхивают ослепительной болью.  
Мне же, правда, был дорог Бак.

Пегги даже не знала, насколько все было серьезно.  
С детства вместе, со школьной скамьи. Мы прошли с Баки все: славу так же, как нищету, войну так же, как подворотни. Он стал мне ближе брата. И я стал ему ближе родных – а семью он любил. Мы были всегда вдвоем. Когда Баки призвали, мне было обидно не только оттого, что он заполучил мое место в рядах нашей армии – то, о чем я мечтал, то, чего он не мог оценить – но еще оттого, что нам нужно будет расстаться. Если б я уезжал, я, наверное, даже бы и не задумался, – но уезжал-то Баки. Мне казалось, его у меня отнимают.  
А после была война. Бак, потерянный, в этой лаборатории. Я его отыскал. Я тогда ликовал, был безумно и тихо счастлив. А еще я боялся. Нужно было собрать отряд, нужно было сразиться с врагом опытней и сильнее меня – в тренировочном лагере я едва научился справляться с винтовкой, а Шмидт возглавлял свою личную армию. Мне было страшно – не справиться, опозориться, как я привык до сих пор, будучи больным хлюпиком, попросту подвести всех. И я позвал Баки. Позвал друга, в котором я был уверен, с кем мне было спокойней. И Баки пошел. Он знал уже все о войне. Он мог отказаться. Отправиться в тыл по ранению, даже с наградой за храбрость – ведь уже заслужил. А он встал у меня за спиной, прикрывая меня огнем, когда надо. И телом своим – однажды, выжил чудом тогда, едва не лишился руки…  
Да, мы были близки. Может быть – чересчур.  
Однажды, замерзая с отрядом в горах, мы разбили свои палатки, легли по двое, чтобы было теплее, и я вместе, конечно, с Баки. Мне приснился какой-то невнятный кошмар, но проснулся, что странно, я возбужденным до боли. Здоровье это несчастное – прежде эти проблемы бывали весьма редки. А теперь – на войне, на снегу, с лучшим другом, сопевшим во сне со мной рядом – я буквально с ума сходил от невозможности как-то призвать к порядку свое тело. У всех иногда бывало, разумеется – парни грубо подтрунивали друг на другом или предпочитали не замечать. Женщин не было, девушки в штабе хранили свою репутацию, медсестрички же были скорее отрадой души, что бы кто о них ни болтал. С Пегги мы в это время еще продолжали держать дистанцию, – может быть, и напрасно, – боясь опошлять зарождающуюся любовь. Так что я лежал впотьмах и отчетливо сознавал, что приятель проснулся, хотя и молчит. Сгорал со стыда, ощущая, что меня возбуждает уже даже просто тепло человека – неважно, какого пола. Даже просто его дыхание.  
"Все нормально, Стив" – сонно сказал Баки, – "кто вообще стесняется-то уже? Гейб, вон, хвалится только, зараза. Знал бы он, как проигрывает".  
Его голос слегка прояснел к концу речи, но звучал напряженно.  
"И вовсе я не стесняюсь, " – огрызнулся я, – " может, мы ляжем как-то"...  
Я попробовал лечь по-другому, так, чтобы не прижиматься к Баки. Но получилось плохо. В какой-то момент, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, я ощутил дыхание у себя на губах – Баки просто лежал, ничего не имея в виду, это я был настолько неловок. Но когда я застыл, отупев от желания, просто не в состоянии отказаться от этого сладкого чувства – близости, тепла, яркой иллюзии скорого поцелуя – пытаясь лишь удержаться и не ткнуться вперед, как тюлень – Баки тоже застыл. Я одним только голым инстинктом уловил его оцепенение – уловил и правильно распознал. Потянулся к нему – медленно, словно бы против воли, закрывающему глаза.  
А потом было только все учащающееся дыхание, и поверхностные, торопливые поцелуи. Горячее тело в руках и соленая кожа под моим языком, родной запах, щетинистый подбородок под щекой. Баки тоже хотел – бывало у всех, ведь так? Тоже жался ко мне, торопливо, стыдливо, позволял притираться, позволил подмять себя, сам занялся моими штанами. "Стив, черт, Стив, черт возьми, черт"... – он забавно ругался мне на ухо, так забавно, нелепо и так возбуждающе. Обнимая меня за шею, позволяя ласкать нас обоих, бранясь шепотом, затем вовсе беззвучно всхлипывая, он казался совсем беззащитным, – он просто сводил с ума.  
Нам, конечно, потом было стыдно. Немного. Но всего лишь до нового вечера, вечера трудного дня, после сложного боя, вымотавшего нас физически и морально. До снежной ночевки, холодной общей палатки.  
Мы об этом с ним не говорили. Решали без слов. Но так было легче, намного. Порой молчаливо прижаться, забывая плохое, раствориться в другом, в удовольствии. Утопить в этом – грубом, простом, настоящем – все тревоги, страх смерти и даже боязнь потерять. По утрам стало больше сил, Бак улыбался легче. И когда мы вернулись в Лондон, то друг подтолкнул меня:  
– Давай, Кэп, агент Картер, скорее всего, ждет отчета!  
Так же, как и всегда.  
А когда мы покинули штаб, то отправили нас в куда более теплую часть несчастной Европы. А мы все равно однажды отыскали укромное место, торопливо вцепились друг в друга. Это стало привычкой. Это спасало нас всю войну, вплоть до самой победы. До последнего того склада с артефактами Шмидта, которые мы отправили в СНР на хранение. А потом наконец-то и сами отправились по домам.  
Ну а дома все было иначе. Никто из нас не предлагал – словом или движением – снова заняться сексом. Да мы и прекратили вот так же – безмолвно, не договариваясь. Не было ни прощальной особенной ночи, ни вовсе каких-то прощаний. Мы по-прежнему были друзьями, к чему же прощаться? Просто мы возвратились в Америку, я женился – незачем продолжать.  
Но он врос мне под кожу за все эти годы. Не спать с Баки не слишком и трудно. Или не вспоминать, что мы делали вместе, так долго, насколько можно. За три года я думал о Баки – вот так – от силы несколько раз.  
Но порвать эту связь вообще, отдалиться от Баки настолько, чтоб не видеться с ним по полгода – вот это-то было больно. Нет, не сложно, не трудно, не муторно – именно очень больно. Пег не знала и не понимала, конечно. Никто бы не смог понять.

Но она мне сказала, что ей очень жаль, и я понял, как мне жаль самому – ощутил в полной мере, накрытый, словно волной, чем-то, близким к бессильному горю, которое было со мной сразу после развода. Я замер, опустошенный. Осторожно прочистил горло, попытался придти в себя.  
– Да… мне, правда, его не хватает.  
Я ничего плохого не имел в виду, так что мог честно сказать это Пегги. Конечно, меня слегка потянуло тогда под ладонь Баки в баре, когда тот обнимал с напутствиями – крепко, как и положено другу, с коротким простым похлопыванием по спине, с теплым взглядом и какой-то поддевкой.

Но я вовсе не это имел в виду. Так что опешил, когда Пегги кивнула:  
– Да. Да, я видела. И я знала. Я знаю, от чего ты тогда отказался. И... Стив, – она сжала мне руку своими обеими, – мы с тобой – это была ошибка. Быть может, прекрасная, но все равно ошибка, – мне казалось, что я понимаю ее. Я совсем не хотел понимать. – Я ведь вовсе не этого ждала от своей жизни. Не того, что я стану "миссис Капитан Америка". И я, должно быть, недостаточно сильно тебя любила, если не смогла это принять. Но он... у вас все по-другому. И иногда я злюсь на тебя за то, что ты не стал бороться, ты же всегда боролся. Не понимаю. Если бы ты проявил настойчивость, если бы я хотя бы оскорбилась тогда, еще на войне, после войны, не важно – может быть, мы с тобою оба сейчас были бы чуть счастливей. Почему ты не стал сражаться за того, кого по-настоящему любишь?

Я не смог ей ответить. Я мог бы – хотел – сказать: "Я любил тебя, Пегги. И сейчас я люблю тебя". Потому что любил их обоих.  
Но я не сумел сказать. Надел шляпу и взял чемоданы. Позволил вложить кольцо в свою руку. Она обняла меня. И сказала:  
– Прощай, дорогой.  
Я бы мог ей сказать:  
"Мы увидимся утром, на службе".  
Я только поцеловал ее в губы. И ответил:  
– Прощай, Пегги, милая.

Закинул внизу багаж в ожидающее такси. Залез в темный салон и закрыл глаза, думая: "Вот и все". Таксист тихо покашлял.  
– Бруклин, – сказал я. – В Бруклин.  
Мне пора было к Баки, хоть он и не приглашал.


	3. Бруклин

После вечера с Конни мы с Баки почти не виделись. На меня навалилась работа, а когда я, найдя момент, все же звонил ему – уже Бак отвечал – то усталым, то привычным шутливым тоном, что никак не получится, Стиви, прости. Никогда не звонил мне сам. Где-то под Рождество я поймал себя на том, что так и сижу с исходящей гудками трубкой, не решаясь набрать его номер. Опустил ее на рычаг.  
Лишь от общих знакомых узнав, что Баки ушел от Конни, я решил заглянуть в их участок.  
"Ну, видимо, не судьба," – сказал Бак, не пытаясь поднять даже голову от бумаг. Я смотрел на его сигарету, зажатую в уголке рта, пока та не осыпалась пеплом. Баки с силой захлопнул папку с бумагами и все же взглянул на меня. Он казался немного замотанным, но спокойным. Волосы чуть длинней, чем привычно, зачесаны без бриолина, чисто выбрит и в свежей рубашке. Седины на его висках, появившейся уже по возвращению, вроде, не стало больше.  
"У вас с Пегги же все хорошо?" – спросил Бак осторожно.  
Возможно, увидел что-то. Я скривил рот. Сказал ему:  
"Нет".  
Я не должен был вмешивать его в это, конечно же – только не в то, что касалось Пегги. Проблема была, что мне не с кем было поговорить, кроме лучшего друга.  
Бак решительно задавил свой окурок и стал стягивать нарукавники:  
"Я сейчас на мели, Стиви. Так что обед с тебя".

Ночной Бруклин красив. Совершенно не так, как Манхеттен, допустим. Более редкие фонари, теплый свет из витрин, и приглушенный шторами или даже газетами, если на шторы нет денег – из окон. Ночной Бруклин уютен. Здесь люди ценят друг друга, придают ценность быту, вкладывают ее. Меня били во всех подворотнях, которые мы проезжали – упрямые парни, к которым я сейчас чувствовал что-то вроде насмешливой нежности. Все мы учились кусаться. И, наверное, из половины всех этих подворотен вытаскивал меня Бак. Утешали куском пирога наши матери или соседские тетушки. Пожилой мистер Честингтон, бывший кулачный боец, бескорыстно показывал, как удержать удар.  
Баки жил почти сразу же за мостом, так что ехать нам было недолго. Возле дома – относительно крепкой многоквартирной халупы из старого кирпича – было как-то изрядно хороших машин – впрочем, я решил не задумываться. Размышляя, что следовало позвонить для начала и предупредить о визите, я, рассеянный от усталости и волнений, поднялся на четвертый этаж.  
Дверь квартиры, которую снимал друг, оказалась выбита напрочь.

– Кржемински, серьезно, как ты мог его не догнать? У тебя новенький автомобиль, а у этого парня всего пара ног.  
– Он район знает лучше, Джек.  
– Ну конечно, он знает район, он же местный легавый! Рэй, это не оправдание. Объяснять Дули сам будешь. Хей. Кэп, а ты что здесь делаешь? – Томпсон все же заметил меня, стоящего на пороге за плечом Кржемински.  
Рэй – единственный из агентов, за кем я могу спрятаться, если будет желание – крутанулся вокруг и расплылся в широкой улыбке. В целом, он не плохой парень. Разве что туповат.  
– Я пытаюсь понять, что вы делаете в квартире моего друга, парни? Полагаю, что дверь Кржемински снес? Что здесь за черт творится?! Положи стул на место, приятель, потому что платить за обивку ты будешь, поверь мне, сам!  
Упомянутую обивку как раз собирались вспарывать.  
Джек немного оправился от удивления и увидел мои чемоданы:  
– С возвращением, Роджерс! Ну, как тебе на Таити? – он, похоже, пытался сообразить, как объяснять разгром в комнате.  
– Просто волшебное место, – прорычал я ему.  
Джек понятливо спал с лица.  
– Что творится, в последний раз, Томпсон?  
– Когда ты в последний раз видел Барнса, а, Кэп?  
– Ну а сам-то как думаешь? – я помахал здоровым чемоданом перед его носом.  
Не то чтобы у меня было столько вещей, кстати. Что, хотелось бы знать мне, туда напихала Пег?  
Томпсон подался назад:  
– Слушай, я понимаю, ты, должно быть, собирался заночевать у товарища, но скажу тебе честно, Кэп, это очень плохая идея. Дули тебе объяснит…  
– Сперва вы объяснитесь, агент Томпсон! – резко заметил я, потеряв, наконец-то терпение. – Объясните сейчас же. Это порча имущества, обыск, в конце концов, вторжение. Ордер-то у вас есть? Потому что я знаю ваши методы, Томпсон, и вы мои тоже знаете.  
Жестом фокусника Джек слегка отогнул полу пиджака:  
– Ордер на месте, агент Роджерс, можете не беспокоиться. Ваш друг Барнс обвиняется в краже имущества ГИДРы, больше того – в сотрудничестве с бывшими людьми Шмидта, – у него наконец-то прорезался чертов голос, и теперь я хотел, чтобы Томпсон заткнулся.  
– Это просто смешно! Баки жизнь чуть не отдал в сражениях с ГИДРой, какое еще, к дьяволу, может сотрудничество?!..  
– Шеф Дули вам скажет сам.  
– Баки Барнс мой сержант. Он герой войны, Томпсон. Спросите его о чем-нибудь, что он знает о ГИДРе – он все вам расскажет сам.  
– Трудно спрашивать парня, который пытается убежать.  
– Что?!  
– В окно. Как какая-нибудь обезьяна, с пятого этажа!  
– И вы думаете, это Баки?  
– Я видел его лицо, когда он сиганул.  
– У него же рука не в порядке!  
– Ему это не мешало.  
– Дьявол… – я немного перевел дух. – Так, ладно, давай теперь по порядку.  
– Я не уполномочен, – Томпсон был гад злопамятный, – Дули все сообщит тебе, что сочтет нужным, Роджерс.  
После этого мы какое-то время стояли и просто мерились взглядами. Джек прочистил гортань:  
– Мы закончили здесь, ребята. Думаю, мы уже ничего не найдем здесь. Оставляю тебя, Стив, ты, кажется, собирался тут ночевать. Дуть, наверное, будет, но в общем-то, тут неплохо.  
Вот стервец. Я разжал руки, и чемоданы с грохотом повалились на пол.  
– Вали, Томпсон. Я свистну тебе, когда мой сержант все же вернется. Может быть.  
Томпсон хлопнул меня по плечу, проходя мимо:  
– Ты хорошо загорел, Стив. Мне бы такие вот командировки.  
Я вспомнил командировку. Прежде чем дверь, лишенная замка, хлопнула о косяк, закрываясь за ним, я недобро ответил:  
– Да.

 

Я дождался, пока отогнали машины. Слежку обычно вел Суза или, если мы ждали проблем, Кржемински. Проблемой был в этот раз я. Может быть, здесь оставили больше людей, чем обычно. Потратят дежурство зря.  
Я приладил цепочку обратно на дверь. О замке позаботится Бак – он из нас двоих лучше справлялся с ремонтом – механик же, руки – золото. То есть, одна рука.  
Ни в какое сотрудничество с людьми Шмидта я не поверил. А что касается кражи… Я помнил одну, со взломом.  
Телефоны, скорее всего, уже слушали. Пегги звонить я не стал.  
Когда дверь начала закрываться, я отправился в душ. Напора не было никакого, но случалось и хуже. Куда мог податься Бак?  
Он ушел от погони. Рэй на машине чудовищен, по дороге снесет что угодно, если хочет добраться до беглеца. Значит, Бак уходил переулками. Теми, которые нам приходилось разведывать в детстве. И все же вопрос был – куда?  
Туда, где не найдут? Вероятно. Но главное, что туда, где он сам не окажется заперт в ловушке. Где есть пути для отступов. Для побега, желательно тайного. Поезд. Или вода.  
Наскоро обтеревшись, я вышел и переоделся. Не в свой синий костюм, просто брюки и военная куртка из кожи – изрядно уже потрепанная. Для местечка, куда я собрался, наверное, в самый раз. Потом я подошел к чемоданам, раскрыл футляр. Щит, плохо вычищенный после командировки, пах гарью и тускло поблескивал. Я погладил его. И взял парочку пистолетов с патронами. Выключил свет. Пора.

 

Бег по крышам – отличный вид спорта. Чуть жаль, что меня не заметили – мое мнение о Кржемински упало еще сильней, – но, в конце концов, драться с коллегами было бы неприятно. Поплутав по району, чтобы сбросить возможную слежку – вдруг Суза будет умней? – я вернулся к Ист-ривер.  
Я почти был уверен, что Баки пошел сюда.  
– Эй, приятель, – позвали из тени.  
Просто местный мальчишка. Показав ему целый доллар, я спросил его про знакомого чуть пониже себя, с темными волосами, баюкающего левую руку.  
– Был такой, – парень демонстративно перекинул жвачку за щеку, широко открывая рот.  
Бруклин. Я любил свой район, но помнил, что такие вот дети – тоже ведь его часть.  
– Симпатичный. Пошел искать морячков.  
Я подкинул ему монетку:  
– Убирайся отсюда сегодня, – посоветовал я. – Его, может, будут искать.  
"Морячки" были севернее. Так было, еще когда я и сам был ребенком. Баки работал там. То есть – честным трудом зарабатывал. Бочки порой таскал.  
Пройдя пару кварталов, я добрался до доков. В доках было странно безлюдно – даже для глубокой ночи. Здесь всегда кто-нибудь ошивался – парни, ищущие приключений, бродяжки, ночные рабочие. Тот же Баки рассказывал. Словно бы вымирал район, только когда шли облавы. Прятались по углам, как двуногие крысы, воришки и коммерсанты. Не ходили курить грузчики из ангаров. Но полиция каждый раз набегала помногу людей, с фонарями, машинами, рупорами и ором. Сейчас доки затихли. Странная тишина.  
Ближе к зданию складов я увидал его. Неприметного мужика этак лет сорока с осторожной походкой, слегка нервным, цепким взглядом, скользящим по темным строениям. Если не вдуматься – просто ищущий интересной компании клерк в плохом месте. Мешал образу только топорщащийся пиджак.  
– Эй, приятель, – окликнул я мягко, и когда он ко мне обернулся, сделал пару шагов к нему, – может быть, ищешь что-нибудь?  
Он всего на мгновение дольше, чем надо, вглядывался в меня. Да уж, вот у кого Кржемински бы следовало поучиться. Пришлось его вырубить. Это профессионал. Ничего не расскажет, даже если его пытать – или как там сам Джек называет свои допросы? Я открыл ему рот – если знать куда смотришь, можно справиться и в потемках.  
Точно, там, в зубе, был яд.  
Я засунул ему кляп, да так, чтобы челюсти он не сомкнул, затащил под какую-то лестницу и, не щадя, связал. Интересные Баки таскает хвосты за собой – вздохнул я про себя. Что Бак мог договариваться о чем-то с людьми ГИДРы , я даже и думать не собирался. Баки… он бы не стал.

 

Баки я нашел почти на самом пирсе возле заброшенного лодочного ангара. Спасибо покойному доктору Эрскину и его сыворотке, видел я в темноте хорошо, иначе и не заметил бы его – он сидел тихо, как мышь, и даже огонь сигареты по военной привычке припрятал в горсти. Все равно я слегка помедлил, пробуя разглядеть его, понять, точно ли это мой друг, не какой-то бродяга, не очередной агент ГИДРы.  
– Ты для снимка позируешь, Стиви? – наконец подал голос сержант. – Стоишь, нету слов, красиво.  
Хмыкнув, я подошел с нему и присел рядом.  
– Позировать будешь ты, Бак – для тюремного дела, если мы не найдем способа оправдать тебя.  
– Если бы еще так, – протянул Баки, – крепко я влип?  
– Не знаю еще. Томпсон что-то зудит про сотрудничество с ГИДРой.  
– Я?  
– Ты. Одного я здесь видел, кстати.  
– Гидровца?  
– Да, связал его. Надо найти, куда тебя сейчас спрятать, а потом возвращусь за ним и притащу к ребятам. Почему ты сбежал? Тебя теперь подозревают.  
– А ты сам посуди, Стиви, – Бак говорил невесело, но спокойно, как будто происходящее вовсе не было для него неожиданностью. Голос его звучал философски почти до фатальности, – Картер в ночи обчищает подозрительный дом, скрывается от своих. Я ее отпускаю, отдав ей ее добычу, а уже к вечеру у меня начинает чесаться между лопаток. Ну, я думаю, чертова паранойя опять разыгралась – сам знаешь, я первое время шарахался от теней…  
Я кивнул. На войне Баки был не в порядке, конечно, но редкостно адекватен. Он владел собой лучше иных ветеранов. Здесь, дома – сразу расклеился. Потом взял себя в руки. Баки со всем справлялся.  
– Я из бара в участок зашел – помнишь, я живу почти рядом. Забрал плащ, все проверил. А по пути домой я увидел их, Стиви. И не твоих парней. Стив, я нюхом их чую. Ты сам их чуешь, я знаю.  
Я похлопал его по плечу в темноте. Мне не нравилось это ожесточение в голосе Баки. Я верил ему – он правду говорил, все Коммандос в конце концов начинали "нюхом чуять" агентов ГИДРы, это не обсуждалось. Слишком долго от этого нюха зависели наши жизни и судьба всего мира.  
– Дома стал собираться. У меня есть заначка на случай, если… на крайний. Так просто легче. Пистолет, деньги, кое-какие бумаги – самое нужное. А потом двери стали просто к дьяволу вышибать. Я – в окно.  
– Подожди, Бак, они тебя не окликали?  
– Окликали, я понял, что это твои. Но, Стив… твои парни и сами охотились на меня.  
– Это просто ошибка.  
– Вряд ли. Посмотри-ка, что я обнаружил при сборах в плаще.  
И он вытащил из кармана небольшую бутылочку, мягко переливающуюся в темноте янтарем.  
– Баки, что это?  
– Это то, что украла из того дома Картер. С виду флакон духов. Только пахнут они не "Шанель". Вообще-то совсем не пахнут. Я отдал ей флакон, Стив – а он у меня в кармане. Полагаю, она и оставила этот подарок мне. Сколько шансов, что дом твоей девушки тоже уже обыскали?  
Я припомнил бардак в новой комнатке Пегги. Видимо, Баки прав был.  
– Забери его, Стив, – попросил Баки, – только с ним не светись, ГИДРе эта дрянь явно нужна позарез. Отдай Картер, но тихо, и не говори начальству.  
– Почему? – спросил я.  
Одно слово – десяток вопросов. Почему отдавал его мне, почему ГИДРе нужен флакон, почему Пег подставила Баки.  
– Она им не доверяет, – пояснил Бак вполне очевидное. – Дальше глядите сами.

Когда мы пробирались к причалу, нас все же заметили. ГИДРы вокруг шныряло больше, чем даже крыс. Хорошо, что туман поднялся – мы стреляли по памяти, помня, как здесь стояли в нашем детстве строения – это не поменялось. Баки в тонкой холодной улыбке приподнял углы темного рта, услыхав вслед за собственным выстрелом, сделанным наугад, вскрик и плеск от падения в реку. Я его не понимал, ему вовсе не нравилась убивать, но он так же порой улыбался мрачно еще там, на войне, когда его доставали.  
А потом мы бежали, что духу нашлось – бежали по грязи и камням, и прятались под причалом. Понимая друг друга без слов, вытягивали из ангара чуть живой старый катер, спускали его на воду, а, причалив за верфью и нырнув в переулки, бежали потом опять. И только оказавшись в заброшенной еще до войны мастерской Коннела, той, где Баки работал по две смены разом за лишние карточки: там, привалившись к бетонной стене, задыхаясь – даже я задыхался, а Бак вовсе не мог вздохнуть – там мы начали хохотать.  
Бак смеялся как раньше – негромко, но все же в голос, с хрипловатых смешков выходя на высокий заливистый смех. Я тащил его за руку все это время, сжимая запястье, да так и не выпустил – потому теперь я буквально чувствовал его хохот всем телом. Фыркая, он говорил:  
– И горячую девочку же ты выбрал, а, Стиви? Огонь, не чета той медсестричке из всех этих радиопостановок!  
– Пегги они так бесят, – поделился я, будучи пьян от азарта погони и нынешнего облегчения.  
– Очень можно понять, дружище. "О, Капитан Америка! Я говорила мерзким нацистам, что ты придешь за мной!" – передразнил он тонким и ужасно похожим на актриску в той пьеске голосом, заставляя меня согнуться в новом приступе смеха.  
Мне давно уже не было так хорошо и легко. Даже мысли о гневе Пегги не испортили мне настроения. Я себя ощущал свободным.  
Понемногу мы с ним успокоились. Съехали по стене прямо на пол, продолжая держать пистолеты: я правой рукой, Бак левой, потому что его запястье я все еще не выпускал. Он смотрел на меня, улыбаясь тепло и устало.  
– Меня взяли бы там, если б ты не явился, – сказал он безо всякого перехода, серьезно.  
Я почувствовал жар в груди. И я его поцеловал – в губы, жадно, с напором, молчаливо прося раскрыть рот и впустить меня. Так, как раньше.  
В комнатушке рабочих при заброшенной мастерской, которую Баки сделал своим убежищем, казалось почти светло из-за света луны, лившегося из маленького зарешеченного окошка прямо под потолком. Было грязно и сыро, но на эту ночь – безопасно. Бак подался ко мне, отвечая так жарко, словно душу мне продавая, а я вспоминал его – вкус и запах, и как целовать; и колено его это жесткое у себя под ладонью и пальцами. Наконец, он рассеянно выпустил пистолет, а я встал, и его за собой поднимая на ноги, потянул его в сторону койки, остававшейся в углу с лучших времен. Матрас заскрипел надсадно. И уже было не оправдаться войной или длительной голодовкой – я просто хотел его, я безумно хотел его, своего друга. Так же, как и всегда, с того снежного склона. Как никого другого.  
Все-таки я признал это.


	4. Контора

– Кофе? – предложил Дули. – Давай, сынок, может быть, ты и супербоец, но всем по утрам нужен кофе. И уверен, что после вчерашнего цирка с Томпсоном ты не слишком-то хорошо спал ночью.  
– Как младенец, сэр, – сухо возразил я.  
Того парня, которого я оставил под лестницей в доках, утром там, разумеется, уже не было. Мне пришлось возвращаться в дом Баки, пролезать под неусыпным взором читающего кроссворд Кржемински в окно. Утра даже хватило на душ и подобие завтрака.  
А заодно на то, чтобы, поколебавшись, раскрыть чемоданы и все же развесить вещи в платяном шкафу Баки. Хотя и не приглашали, но… но после вчерашнего, – думал я…  
Если что, извинюсь.  
Потом я чинно вышел, прикрыл поплотнее дверь, и отправился на работу, холодно поприветствовав Рэя. Я надеялся, что, пока он дежурит, квартиру хотя бы не обкрадут.  
Пегги принесла кофе – и беззвучно шикнула на меня из-за плеча шефа, когда я попытался выразить недоумение.  
Дули сел поудобнее, положа на стол локти, сведя кончики пальцев обеих рук – поза, в которой он сообщал нам паршивые новости. Что же, я и не ждал ничего хорошего.  
– Война сильно меняет людей. Уж тебе ли не знать, сынок, – начал он.  
– Да, сэр.  
– Иногда это трудно понять, – заметил он, – сразу. Поначалу ты просто хочешь вернуться домой. Ты лежишь у себя в окопе, под обстрелом, мечтаешь о том, что вернешься, и все будет как раньше. Невеста тебя дождется, и родители будут гордиться. Ты стреляешь в нацистов уже даже не потому, что они звери чертовы, а потому что должен любой ценой выжить, возвратиться домой, – говорил шеф.  
Я понимал его. Я, конечно же, видел такое. И переживал порой. Мне везло – у меня была Пегги в штабе. Баки – он был моим домом, моей семьей даже там. Все равно было жутко. И я видел мальчишек, которые плакали над потрепанными фотографиями и письмами, зная, что не вернутся. Я поминал с другими бросившегося под пули, чтобы дать шанс товарищам, рядового. Умер он в лазарете. Мучился очень долго, но просил продержать его в живых и переправить в Америку. Он хотел умереть здесь, дома. И я знал его, этого забияку. Это был Гилмор Ходж.  
– Иногда все случается именно так, – сказал Дули. – Ты вернулся домой героем. Тебя ждали, тебе отдают заслуженные тобой почести, тебя благодарят за свободу. И невеста хранит свое белое платье все эти четыре года, и отец пожимает тебе руку как равному, ты теперь настоящий мужчина, – ненадолго он замолчал. – Ты ведь видел таких ребят, – спросил он, – неприкаянных? Тех, которых не дождались. Или слишком израненных. Или тех, у которых все, вроде бы, теперь есть – но о них говорят, что они до сих пор не вернулись с войны?  
– Да, сэр, – сказал я, понимая, куда он ведет, наконец-то. – Я видел таких солдат, сэр. Мой друг Баки… он был таким первые месяцы, – Пегги, замершая за спиной Дули с этим дурацким кофейником, безголосо, но очень отчетливо артикулируя, назвала меня идиотом. Я невесело улыбнулся. – Я и сам остаюсь таким, до сих пор. Вы это знаете, сэр.  
Шеф вздохнул и прочистил горло:  
– Да, я знаю, о чем ты. Есть чертова разница, Роджерс. Помнишь, я говорил про "любой ценой", парень? Вот этого в тебе нет. Ты рискуешь собой слишком сильно, и твоя чертова командировка, – Дули, вдруг разозлившись, постучал пальцем по моему отчету, – это слишком уже, да. Но вот на других тебе не плевать. А солдат, который обижен, у которого не получилось вернуться домой – он может наплевать на других. Он может кого угодно объявить для себя врагом вместо нацистов, тех, кто ему не дает получить то, зачем он терпел весь тот ужас четыре года. А хочет он, чтобы все было так же как раньше. Я знаком с одним мозгоправом, – нехотя признал он, – этот доктор мне кое-что объяснил про подобных ребят. Проблема не в том, что дома все не так, как мы помнили до войны. Дело в том, что мы сами…  
– Другие, – закончил я. – И как раньше уже не может быть.  
Жестяной носик стукнул о чашку. Шеф подскочил:  
– О, боже, Картер, что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Наливаю вам кофе, – прохладно ответила Пегги, – Вам и… мистеру Роджерсу.  
– Ты его из берберской пустыни несла? – буркнул Дули. – Иди уже, ты свободна! Хотя нет, задержись. Подготовь мне те слайды, с той полки.  
– Да, шеф Дули, – Пегги повиновалась просто беспрекословно.  
Я решил, что она понимает, что делает, так что сдержался тоже. Хоть меня и бесило, как с ней обращаются.  
– Сэр, так к чему вы клоните?  
Шеф кивнул:  
– Я уже подбираюсь к сути. Хотел тебя подготовить. Твой друг может считать, что он даже не делает ничего плохого – то есть, слишком плохого. У него есть мотив. Сейчас я объясню тебе.  
Пегги проворно поставила слайды и щелкнула переключателем. Кофе, чашку с которым она сунула мне, совершенно остыл. И все же это был мой любимый. Она его чудно готовила.  
Из проектора полился свет.  
– Это материалы проекта "Перерождение". Думаю, ты узнаешь их – все-таки ты в нем участвовал.  
Первая группа слайдов показывала врачей и ученых, держащих пробирки в руках. Установку для облучения. Эрскин сидел, подняв голову от микроскопа, и я улыбнулся сам, видя ставшую дорогой мне за месяц в проекте лукавую и печальную одновременно улыбку старого доктора.  
Пегги чуть шевельнулась, как будто хотела коснуться меня. Тогда все начиналось. С лукавых подначек Абрахама, ворчания старика Филлипса. Иногда эти двое едва ль не открыто сводили нас. Как же все было здорово.  
Мы не двинулись с места. Все это уже в прошлом.  
На последнем из слайдов были все мы: и я, еще тощий и мелкий, и Пег со мной рядом, и Эрскин, и Говард.  
– Это – то, что делали мы, – сказал шеф. – А вот это… Картер, заснула?  
– Простите, сэр, – Пег уже передвинула слайд.  
– Это – то, что творили они. Практически то же самое.  
Белизна кафеля наших лабораторий сменилась сплошной скалой. Шмидт любил обустраивать базы в пещерах – и немецкую оперу, его вкусы были крайне монументальны. Освещение, правда, проигрывало. На слайдах теперь был Зола, от машин исходило сияние Тессеракта – серебристое на черно-белых снимках, но по-прежнему узнаваемое. А еще были пленные и конвоиры. И трупы все тех же бывших пленных солдат.  
– Их ресурс был практически неограничен, – сухо заметил Дули, – находилось на ком испытать.  
– Шмидт хотел создать сыворотку, – припомнила Пегги, волнуясь.  
– Да, и доктор Зола утверждает, что создал ее. Мы искали тому подтверждения, но из подопытных кроликов доктора ни один даже нескольких суток не прожил. Хотя кое-что мы нашли.  
На слайде была пробирка.  
– Как Зола утверждает, это теперь единственный экземпляр его собственной сыворотки. Она не настолько мощна, как та, что у тебя внутри, Роджерс, но и не намного хуже. Впрочем, мы не решились испытывать. Мы же не ГИДРа. Пробовали изучать, но без доктора Золы это почти невозможно, а он слишком много требовал за сотрудничество. Мы просто ее хранили.  
Слайды кончились.  
– Картер, свет.  
Вспыхнул свет, Пег моргнула, привыкая, а Дули потер глаза.  
– Сыворотку украли? – спросил я.  
– Да, сыворотку похитили. Ты с Коммандос сумел вырезать эту пакость в Европе, но, как оказалось, здесь ГИДРы тоже полно. Мы практически отыскали одного из посредников, но в последний момент ее снова выкрали. Наши люди, приехав, нашли только мастерски вскрытый дом и пустующий сейф. А еще мои люди узнали, что за домом следили последние пару недель – все то время, что пробирка была там. Один полицейский. Ты сам догадаешься?  
– Бак не мог это сделать, – это все, что я смог сказать.  
– В самом деле? – спросил Дули. – Сколько ты не общался с ним?  
– Мы общались.  
– Не часто, не правда ли? А ведь обидно, наверное: потерять все в то время как кто-то под боком становится символом нации. Этот парень с невестой недавно расстался. У него не в порядке рука, паранойя, кошмары, врачи были им недовольны. Ты же в курсе, что он кой-кого подмазал, чтобы выправить справки и устроиться полицейским, да?  
Я не знал этого, и, похоже, мое удивление было вполне очевидно.  
– А вы ведь большие друзья, – саркастически произнес Дули. – Послушай, сынок. Мне жаль твоего приятеля. Но, возможно, ему теперь наплевать, на какой стороне оказаться. Он просто хочет назад все, что отдал стране – спокойствие и здоровье. И пойдет на безумие, даже на то, чтоб попробовать стать подопытным кроликом ГИДРы. А потом, если даже удастся, он поймет, что и так ничего не меняется. И останется тем, чем он стал. Солдат может уйти с войны. Но война не всегда отпускает солдата. Подумай над этим, ладно?  
Я молчал. Мне нашлось бы, о чем сказать Дули. Но Пегги стояла рядом, а флакон оставался в кармане. Поэтому я молчал.

 

Улучив время, мы все уже уединились с Пегги. Словно вспомнили прежние времена, улизнули в архив и сидели, сблизив головы и щекотно перешептывались – только вот в этот раз обходясь без объятий и поцелуев, и без приглушенного смеха.  
Я хотел получить от нее объяснения. Я был, конечно, рад, что Пег в полном порядке – к ней ведь приходили вчера. Но она говорила, что второго визита не было.  
– Стив, никто не знал, что я была там. Дули отправил Томпсона, и они должны были прибыть лишь под утро, я опережала их. Вероятно, за мной проследили от дома, а когда ничего не нашли...  
– Но зачем? – я действительно не понимал.  
– Я боялась, что они опоздают. Подумай, Стив, кто вообще мог знать о сыворотке? Даже ты ничего не знал.  
– Думаешь, это кто-то в Резерве?  
– Скорее всего. И нужно его найти. Даже если бы Томпсону удалось вернуть сыворотку, сколько шансов, что ее не похитят снова, на этот раз окончательно? Я подкинула ее Барнсу, надеялась, что за ним не додумаются наблюдать, но ошиблась. Если найдешь его, Стив, спрячьте сыворотку. Здесь она не останется в безопасности.  
– Чем ты думала? Ты подставила его, Пег! На руках Дули все – и факт слежки, и ваш идиотский рапорт, внутри дома нашли отпечатки пальцев Баки, ты хоть понимаешь, во что его впутала? Он едва-едва выбрался…  
Моя бывшая дорогая жена поглядела на меня странным взглядом:  
– Он сам полез в это. Что он делал в том доме, Стив? Хэррэлсон, хозяин, даже в скупке краденного до сих пор не замечен официально, все что есть на него – это связи с людьми ГИДРы. Что делать там полицейскому?  
Я откинулся к стеллажам, чтобы подумать, и чтобы ее дыхание и духи не мешали мне сосредоточиться:  
– Нет, – покачав головой, сказал я, – Бак не может быть в этом замешан. Баки – нет. Я его знаю, он такого не совершит.  
Жена тоже слегка отстранилась. Улыбнулась, отведя взгляд. Сказала:  
– Ты так веришь в него. Иногда мне немного завидно.  
– Пегги? – мне тут же стало неловко.  
– Может быть, я еще, – Пег вздохнула, – и поэтому на тебя злилась. Ты ведь так за него беспокоишься. Продолжаешь винить себя, что позвал его воевать вместе. Но даже при этом так полагаешься на него… Ты задумываться бы не стал, ты позвал бы его с собой снова. Меня – никогда не звал. В меня ты никогда так не верил.  
– Пегги… это… другое.  
Я не думал, что смогу объяснить, в чем тут разница, но попытаться должен был. Я был должен жене уже тысячу объяснений.  
– Разумеется, я в тебя верю, Пегги. Я знаю, чего ты стоишь. Просто – я же всегда опирался на Баки, с самого детства. Иначе я не умею, попросту ничего не могу без него. Пег, да раскрой глаза – это я виноват в том, что с ним происходит. Я его всегда втягивал в неприятности – в драки, проблемы. Я звал его в Коммандос, брал на самые трудные операции, те, где мне одному было бы невозможно, я брал не всю группу порой, а лишь часть, но всегда – его. И теперь. Если бы я держался подальше…  
– Стив. Ты ведь и держался, – напомнила Пегги, заставляя меня сбиться.  
– Да… Да, но…  
Она тронула меня за локоть.  
– Мы его оправдаем, Стив. Когда станет возможным, я сразу во всем признаюсь. Но сейчас мы обязаны найти предателя.  
– Да, ты права. Мы найдем его.  
После этого мы еще постояли в молчании. Вроде бы, обсуждать уже стало нечего, но она еще продолжала делать вид, что наводит порядок в коробках, а еще меня мучил один последний вопрос.  
– Пег. Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил я.  
Она опустила голову, безошибочно поняв, что я имею в виду, но пока не спешила ответить. Я пояснил:  
– Никто ничего не заметил. Даже парни. Это же не всерьез было все, почти нечего замечать.  
Она помолчала. Вздохнула:  
– Не думаю, что не всерьез. Я, наверное, понимаю, о чем ты, Стив. Я училась в закрытой школе, среди девочек было... такое. Такое бывает порой. Знаешь, мне импонировали все члены твоей команды. Джим Морита, наверное, был грубоват, а Дум-Дум называл меня лапочкой поначалу, – она улыбнулась, – но они замечательные ребята, мы почти подружились, тем более, когда требовалась моя помощь на последних ваших операциях. Только с Барнсом не получалось. Почему, я сама не знала. Он ведь твой лучший друг, было ясно, что он тебя обожает. И хороший солдат, смелый, самоотверженный. Но что-то было не так. Барнс… он не подпускал меня близко. То начинал флиртовать – ничего не пытаясь добиться, просто словно дурачась. То, наоборот, становился подчеркнуто вежлив – чем дальше, тем больше. Мне было с ним неуютно, и ему со мной тоже. Я невзлюбила его. Думаю, что слегка ревновала. Тогда, в самом начале, сразу после нашей авантюры в Швейцарии, мне казалось, что я одна тебя знала... настоящим. Еще до того как и все остальные узнали тебя, до того как ты стал нашим знаменем. И мне нравилось думать, что я одна такая – кроме доктора Эрскина, разумеется. А выяснилось, что мне далеко до приятеля из твоего детства. Однако, я решила: я ведь не обязана дружить с этим сержантом, он друг Стива, пусть Стив с ним и дружит, – она чуть скривила алый рот. – Но когда… – Пегги подняла голову, глядя в мои глаза, – когда вы захватили Золу, – сказала она. – Он пропал, защищая тебя. Заслонил своим телом и сорвался на скалы с поезда. И ты так горевал, мне было так за тебя больно... Я мечтаю порой, – чуть помявшись, призналась она. – Это глупо, ты же знаешь меня, я стараюсь быть реалисткой, не жалеть ни о чем. Но порой, когда что-нибудь не удается, я мечтаю, торгуюсь, думаю, чего только бы я ни сделала, лишь бы все пошло по-другому. Нашлась кукла, которую я потеряла в детстве. Меня не отдали в эту школу для девочек. Или если бы я родилась мужчиной, а лучше – ко мне просто бы относились серьезнее. Не погиб доктор Эрскин. Или если бы… если бы ты не лишился своего друга. Если б его нашли, – ее взгляд осветился любовью и нежностью, – если б его нашли. Отыскали живым. Я бы с ним подружилась. Поблагодарила бы и поладила бы, обязательно. С лучшим другом моего парня. Таким замечательным человеком.  
– Пег…  
Она закусила губу, улыбаясь:  
– А потом его отыскали. Русские передали сержанта с американским жетоном, бессознательного, переломанного, чуть живого, с едва ли не оторванной левой рукой – но живого, ты помнишь?! Я подумала: вот она, моя очередь выполнять обещание, – неожиданно она стала серьезной. – Он еще не пришел в себя в этот день, но я решила, что ждать дольше не буду. Перед тем как идти на службу, я ранним утром отправилась навестить его в лазарете. Пациенты и даже медсестры еще спали, я шла очень тихо. Ты был там. Сидел рядом с ним, говорил о чем-то, хотя он не мог слышать. Мне было так хорошо наблюдать за тобой. Не хотелось мешать. Я просто на вас смотрела.  
Я уже понимал, что случилось тогда.  
– А потом?..  
– А потом он очнулся, и ты бросился к нему. Я расплакалась как последняя дура, так обрадовалась. И ты поцеловал его. Целовал так, что двух мнений быть не могло. Я отлично все поняла.  
– Почему не спросила меня, Пегги? – мне было стыдно.  
– Что? – она подняла брови, внезапно спокойная и ледяная, пояснила с прорезавшимся акцентом. – Я британка, Стив, если ты помнишь. Мы не теряем лицо. И я знала тебя, и была уверена: ты не стал бы за мной ухаживать только чтобы прикрыть свой грешок, – она издала колючий сухой смешок, кажется, пародировала кого-то. Может быть, свою мать, эта женщина была та еще… англичанка. – Я сама тебя поцеловала чуть позже. Мне хотелось понять, равнодушен ли ты ко мне.  
– Никогда не был, Пег!..  
Он чуть покраснела:  
– Приятно это слышать. Да, я тоже так поняла. И решила поверить тебе. Решила – ты выберешь сам. О чем очень жалею теперь.  
– Но я выбрал, – сказал я. – Тогда… я не думал, что здесь вообще может быть такой выбор.  
– И похоже, – ответила Пегги, – ты ошибся в тот раз, не правда ли?

Мы опять замолчали, переводя дыхание.  
– Прости, Пегги, – в конце концов, попросил я.  
Она пожала плечами:  
– Ты старался, я видела, Стив. Я тоже старалась. Даже... Барнс твой старался, – она усмехнулась. – Перестал заходить со временем. Просто мы с тобой не были счастливы. Может быть, мы поэтому ссорились. Не потому что работать вместе нам было сложно – помню много других мелочей. Просто не были счастливы, понимаешь?  
– Может, так все и было...  
Она улыбнулась печально. Положила ладонь мне на щеку – свою знакомую, теплую, жесткую из-за привычки к оружию руку:  
– А что до того, "всерьез" это у вас двоих или нет… Не знаю. Но я видела вас этим утром, Стив. Слышала, как очнувшись, он первым делом позвал тебя. И тянулся к тебе, слабый, раненный, словно ты сама жизнь. Я его понимала тогда.  
– Как же ты жила эти два года?  
– В точности как и ты. Просто я знала больше, хоть это не помогало.  
– Ты должна на меня так, наверное, злиться...  
– Я злилась.  
Она убрала ладонь, повернулась спиной ко мне и вытащила из одной среди снятых со стеллажа коробок архива старую фотографию. Осторожно погладила. Показала мне. Это фото из лагеря подготовки я уже и не помнил теперь. Тощий, морщащийся на солнце и слегка задыхающийся, я стоял на плацу. Таким я и встретился ей.  
– Но ты сам сказал, Стив: дело в том, что с войны мы вернулись другими. На кого же мне злиться? К тому же, ведь я теперь наконец-то свободна: от тебя и от нашего брака. Прости меня, дорогой, но ты просто представить не можешь себе, как я счастлива эти несколько месяцев одиночества. Ты, надеюсь, и сам придешь к этому. Я хочу тебе только хорошего, если уж говорить откровенно. Но сейчас нам обоим пора возвращаться к работе!  
Она вновь убрала фотографию и уже деловито бросала в коробки весь разложенный на столе хлам.  
– У нас множество дел впереди. Ты ведь хочешь оправдать своего сержанта? Нужно дальше разведывать. И не вздумай опять мешать мне! Кофе – это отличный предлог незаметно остаться, да и не только кофе. Кто станет обращать пристальное внимание на чувствительную и слезливую после развода дамочку? Точно не Дули и Томпсон. Брошенкой Капитана Америки оказалось так весело, если б ты только знал.  
В ее голосе звучал смех. Я почти растерялся:  
– Но ведь это же ты меня бросила! – получилось обиженно.  
Пегги все-таки подавилась смешком. Потом прыснула, озорно, словно маленькая девчонка:  
– Разумеется, милый! – она снова приблизилась ко мне, в утешение клюнув меня в губы очень коротким, дружеским, и совсем неотчетливым поцелуем. И опять отстранилась, заговорщически наставляя. – Только не разболтай!


	5. Страх

Бак сказал, где искать его вечером. Очень кстати. Боже, я и не знал, что на северо-западе Бруклина есть такое помпезное место. Охранник взглянул на меня через забранный тонкой решеткой проем в двери – пару секунд после стука я лишь видел его большие глаза на, по-видимому, не менее большом лице. Я стоял в переулке возле черного хода и все это время чувствовал себя снова тем же нищим художником, что и когда-то. Из-за угла, с крыльца доносились гудки совершенно роскошных авто, а сквозь дверь лились звуки джаза.  
– Ты к кому? – хриплый голос охранника звучал несколько настороженно.  
– Я к сержанту, – ответил я так, как велел утром Бак.  
Сторож, больше не произнеся ни единого слова, с громким стуком задвинул панель. Потом клацнул ключ в замке.  
– Заходи, не отсвечивай здесь, – просипел он.  
Он был черным, и скорее уж стар и высок, чем высок и силен, – не бог весть, какая охрана. По таинственности, окружающей все это место, я ожидал притон. Может, просто бордель или казино, может, что-то похуже. Однако, пока меня проводили по клубу – сначала мимо гримерных, а потом за кулисами, дальше по краю зала, мимо столиков и танцпола, мимо невероятно шикарных женщин и даже по виду буквально набитых деньгами мужчин, посетителей этого места – не заметил здесь ничего странного или криминального. Клуб был всего лишь роскошен. Обойдя зал, мы снова нырнули в служебные коридоры. Миновали и кухню, и несколько кладовых, старый погреб… там охранник открыл неприметную дверь за бочками, оказавшись в тесной кладовке. Простучал по стене на мотив: "Моисей, скажи старому фараону, чтобы он отпустил Мой народ!" – стена, погодя, отодвинулась.  
– Тут пришел твой приятель, сынок, – сказал сторож.  
Баки, встрепанный и помятый, криво ему улыбнулся:  
– Спасибо тебе, Моисей.  
Моисей указал на него длинным пальцем:  
– Я всего лишь хочу отработать должок.  
После этого он совершенно по-дедовски потрепал Баки по уху и щеке:  
– Не пей много, малыш. Этот виски постарше, чем ты, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Совсем паленый.  
– Хей, да мне почти тридцать уже, – проворчал Бак. – Уж сухой-то закон я помню...  
В руке он и вправду держал бутылку. Он выглядел нездоровым.  
– У людей долги перед тобой, Баки, – заметил я, едва только старик Моисей закрыл дверцу в кладовку.  
– Это все его внук, – объяснил тот, устраиваясь поудобней на тряпье у стены, на котором, похоже, здесь спали, – полный, кстати, оболтус. На него прошедшей зимой наши парни едва не повесили левый грабеж. Мальчишка был ни при чем. Подвернулся удобно: горластый, наглый и черный. Я неделю носился, разыскивая виновного, никто больше на самое Рождество толком не захотел работать.  
– Это здорово, Бак, – сказал я, повесив плащ на угол одного из груды рассохшихся ящиков из-под выпивки и устраиваясь рядом с другом.  
Что-то меня в нем тревожило. А еще у меня появились вопросы. Но все-таки, больше всего мне хотелось немедленно поцеловать его. Я лишь не был уверен, что делать сейчас это стоило. И что можно – вот так, безо всякого адреналина погони.  
– Нет, не здорово, – возразил Баки, – сам знаешь, что бы начал нудеть сейчас Джонс. Про неравенство, все такое.  
Да, я знал.  
– Мы не скажем ему, – решил я, подбирая вторую бутылку.  
– Не скажем, – подтвердил Бак, – ну, что, за преподобного Джонса?  
Мы звонко стукнулись донышками. Преподобным Гейба звали за длинные проповеди на самые разные темы, которыми он нас потчевал под настроение. Мне их недоставало порой.  
Я отпил. Виски был в самом деле паршивым. Хуже этого я не пробовал.  
– Баки, нужно серьезно поговорить, – сообщил я.  
Бак поставил бутылку:  
– Вперед. Я так понял, сегодня у нас святой Стив выступит за отсутствием старого доброго преподобного Гейба Джонса.

Что-то было неправильно. Я это чувствовал остро, сидя в куче тряпья рядом с Баки, ощущая его тепло совсем рядом. Мы, не сговариваясь, откинулись на кучу тряпок, попробовали: он – расслабиться, очевидно, а я – настроиться. На секунду я все же прижался с его плечу своим виском – и совершенно отчетливо услыхал, как он выдохнул в тишине, словно не ожидал от меня. Или даже не так: словно он, затаив дыхание, ждал чего-то другого, плохого.  
Я так не хотел плохого.  
– Ты давно в курсе дел местной ГИДРы, Бак? – все-таки спросил я.

Баки сел – резко, дерганно:  
– Я и не в курсе, – он снова схватил бутылку.  
– Да ну? – уточнил я жестко. – СНР все еще отрабатывает твою версию. Мы подняли твои дела, половина из них связана с известными нам людьми ГИДРы, так уж или иначе. Ни одно из тех дел не закрыто нормально, Бак. Половины бумаг – документов, улик – не хватает. Объясни это, друг. Я хочу тебе верить, правда.  
Баки фыркнул в бутылку. Потом рассмеялся: странно, сдавлено, высоко, сардонически:  
– Ничего вы не видели, значит.  
– Это не смешно, – заметил я. – Теперь даже когда Пегги расскажет всю правду о том ограблении, тебя все равно не оставят.  
– Меня и так не оставят, – мрачно произнес он себе под нос.  
Я подумал опять сесть рядом, чтобы видеть его лицо, но побоялся спугнуть. Мы последние двадцать лет уже были друзьями. Я знал. Знал, как Бак Барнс врет. И как он признается, я тоже видал. Он сейчас собирался признаться.  
– Ты давно о них знаешь? – повторил я вопрос.  
Бак вновь усмехнулся и чуть покачал головой:  
– С самого возвращения, Стиви? И чем дальше, тем больше их вокруг, а в последний год просто кишмя… – его голос упал до шепота. – Я не знаю, что им от меня надо.  
Он опять замолчал. Было очень похоже, что он загнан в угол. Это меня удивляло.  
– Почему не сказал мне, Бак?  
Он не ответил, но я уже начинал понимать совершенно другое:  
– Ты поэтому не хотел видеться? Я думал – из-за Пегги, она бывала резка. Думал – может, обидел тебя. Но ты попросту не хотел со мной разговаривать лишний раз, не хотел, чтобы я догадался.  
Он молчал, опустив голову.  
– И поэтому ты отказался служить в СНР? Тебя при поступлении в штаб обязательно бы проверяли...  
Он все это время врал мне.  
Впрочем, Бак и теперь не спешил ничего объяснять.  
– Почему? – я по-прежнему не мог поверить. – Если ты знал о ГИДРе здесь, дома, почему не пришел ко мне сразу, не позвал никого из наших? Почему не пошел в СНР? Баки, что у тебя за дела с ними? Баки, ты же солдат, – я твердил его детское прозвище как какое-то заклинание, – ты боец, ты привык убивать их – чего ты боишься теперь? Ты же служишь в полиции, черт возьми, Бак, почему ты хотя бы в полиции не рассказал обо всем?..  
Наконец, он взорвался:  
– О да, Стив! – вскрикнул он, обращаясь, кажется, к потолку, а затем развернулся ко мне и уставился на меня совершенно больными глазами. – У тебя все так просто, правда? Все так здорово, ты уверен в себе, всегда. А есть плохие и хорошие парни, они даже не пересекаются! Знаешь, почему я не пошел в СНР? – говоря это все, он едва не шипел, по губам у него блуждала усмешка, похожая на оскал. – Потому что не верю вам! Потому что боюсь, Стив, с тех пор как вернулся. Всех! СНР, ЦРУ, русских, немцев, и всех подряд! Потому что едва ли не с первого дня мне мерещилась ГИДРа повсюду, я шарахался от теней. И я знал, что такого не может быть. Не было ни малейших зацепок, не было доказательств, только вот в голове начинало зудеть. В лечебницу чуть не упрятали. Да я сам едва не пошел. Тебе, Стиви, рекомендовали когда-нибудь чертов электорошок? Больше я туда уже не захотел. Решил так: ну бывает, с ума схожу. ГИДРу вырезали, я же сам ее и вырезал – значит, вот теперь выдала жизнь чертовы галлюцинации мне в награду. Потому что мы же победили, Кэп, помнишь?  
Он вдруг остановился, дыша глубоко, как загнанно. Успокоился, хмыкнул, продолжил – горько, цинично:  
– Для тебя это просто, я знаю. У тебя есть хорошие и плохие. Победил, наградили, выжил. На девчонке женился, детей с ней завел, потом внуков тетешкал. Преставился... Я живу в другом мире, Стив. Мире, где мы с тобой только что развеселые парни, а завтра просто мясо на бойне. В мире, где я сперва лучший друг и товарищ своему ненаглядному капитану, – Бак похлопал меня по плечу, больно сжал напоследок, и я подавил порыв высвободиться, – а потом капитан дерет меня как распоследнюю шлюху, потому что невесту нельзя. Да заткнись ты! – сказал он почти ласково, видя мой шок. – Я знаю, что для тебя все не так было. Для меня тоже, Стиви, но вот иногда… иногда мне все так и казалось. Я живу в мире, где мы вернулись домой, Стив, а здесь те же морды, что там. И все та же "хайльгидра". И, Стиви, тебе не понять этого. ГИДРа кончилась, да – но, ты думаешь, вся? Куда, думаешь, подевалось оставшееся: люди, деньги, идея? Думаешь, не найдется тех, кто все это приберет, перекупит себе? Русских, немцев, британцев – да, черт возьми!.. Наших?! Наших… Думаешь, мне легко было жить, как в засаде все время. Надеясь, что я неправ – мы же всех добили? Мечтая, чтобы мне в самом деле мерещилось, чтобы все это было просто моим сумасшествием?  
Он меня отпустил, отвернулся и сел, обхватив руками колени, вроде демона с русской картины.  
– Знаешь, сопляк, зачем я, правда, сунулся в полицейские? Можно пушку таскать. Потому что мне страшно было. А потом я стал рыть. Потому что стал полицейским, – он вдруг разулыбался, видимо, вспоминая прежнее облегчение. – Все еще замечал: тут и там, то и это. И по десять раз проверял. Потому что я мог проверять теперь. И я видел теперь зацепки, – он опять стал серьезным. – Они прячутся, твари. В Конгрессе, правительстве, всяких мелких учреждениях. Не в подвалах и доках, как воры, как я сейчас – а у всех на виду. Вот так то…  
Он мотнул головой, словно бы извиняясь:  
– Я не мог прийти к тебе с этим. Только не в СНР – кто сказал, что у вас нет крота. Теперь сам понимаешь, что есть. Не в полицию – точно. И, прости уж, но и не к тебе. Я и так за тебя слишком сильно цеплялся. Видел, что из-за меня вы не ладили с Картер. Кое-как утешал себя тем, что – ну ведь, если уж у двоих все нормально, то им не будет сложно отвадить от дома навязчивого приятеля, и не может быть дело во мне. Я отчалил, как только сумел, едва только она намекнула. И я справился, Стив. Без тебя, безо всех. Я справился. Сложно было и страшно – а я справился. Смог жить как люди. Не надо все возвращать, Стив.

 

Я вдруг понял, что он говорит уже не о ГИДРе и не своей паранойе, и похолодел. Не надо? А что вчера тогда?..  
– Я теперь выживу без тебя. Хотя, честно – два года с твоим членом в заднице… Стив, ты серьезно, да, – он взглянул на меня искоса, кривя губы больно и ласково, – правда думал, что это пройдет без последствий, что я не привыкну? Я знал, что тебе нужна Пегги, ты даже не понимал, что, ну… есть варианты. Я все это знал… – он вздохнул. – Только, Стив… Ты слепой. Я тебя иногда ненавидел за это. Я, Стиви, любил тебя. Но я справился, Стив.  
И еще. Никогда, старина. Никогда не верь, что я пойду добровольно к ним. Я лучше сдохну. Знаешь, что там было? В Швейцарии? Кроме гребаных экспериментов. Со мной говорили там. На хорошем английским. У них есть какой-то врач… Пыток даже не нужно. Он просто со мной разговаривал, и я шел делать все, что им нужно. Кое-как приходя в себя, понимал, что и имени своего в это время не помнил.  
– И что им было нужно?  
Баки дернул плечом и скривил легкомысленную гримасу:  
– Стрелять. По мишеням. Пока что обычным. Стиви, Стиви… они же не лекарство от многих болезней искали. Не солдат-патриотов делали. Им оружие нужно. Живое, мощное и без своего мнения. Они…  
– Баки, как ты стрелял? – прервал я, вдруг поняв кое-что.  
Он растеряно оглянулся, истощенный своим монологом:  
– В смысле?  
– Вчера, в доках. Мы бежали, отстреливаясь. И я видел, как ты стрелял. С левой, Бак. В День Победы ты даже фуражку поднять ей не смог. И врачи говорили, что лучше не будет. Как же?  
Друг смотрел на меня почти с ужасом:  
– Ты что, думаешь, я продался им ради здоровой руки? Да ну ладно! Черт… Да думай, что хочешь!..  
Я схватил его за эту самую руку, почти ледяную раньше, почти мертвую, а теперь абсолютно живую и теплую:  
– Баки, я ничего не думаю. Просто вот она, сыворотка, – я отогнул полу пиджака, демонстрируя внутренний карман с тем флаконом.  
– Почему ты ее не отдал? – Бак нахмурился.  
– Я подумал сегодня: может, тебе это поможет…  
– Стив… о господи, да ты хоть понимаешь, что ты… – у него промелькнуло в глазах что-то жалобное, уязвимое.  
Вроде того, как порой он выглядел, когда мы занимались с ним сексом.  
– Я просто подумал: может, пригодится тебе. Если ты в самом деле готов, но… Я только сейчас понял все. Ты не мог выжить, Бак. После поезда. После скал, после холода, этой транспортировки по снегу волоком. Я тебя схоронил же тогда. Все пытался понять, как дальше жить. Но ты был ей уже накачан, потому ты и выкарабкался. Ты даже совсем поправился.  
– Я не мог рассказать, – признал Баки почти безголосо. – Никому не сказал. Боялся, что они меня станут искать, понимаешь? Что опять заберут. Никто больше не выжил, я только.  
– Бак…  
– Стив, убей меня, если меня заберут.  
Я, не выдержав, обнял его: грубовато сгреб за плечи, как нам было привычно еще до войны, не решаясь прижать его к сердцу по-настоящему. Друг позволил. Я мысленно пробовал разделять то, во что верил Баки, и то, во что верил сам. Люди ГИДРы здесь, в Штатах… они были фактом. И его паранойя – факт. В основном, я считал, что он прав, потому-то так здорово вляпался. Невозможно висеть на хвосте ГИДРы полностью безнаказанно. Разумеется, вряд ли его специально искали. Зачем? Проще сыворотку достать. Я не стал говорить это Баки.  
Был еще один факт, самый важный – ему было плохо и страшно. Человеку, который всегда помогал мне, когда мне было нужно. Которому я ни разу не сумел вовремя отплатить. Не поймал его в поезде. Не ходил с ним к врачам. Вообще ничего не знал о них. Может быть, это был мой последний шанс что-то сделать как надо. Чего-нибудь для себя я уже не хотел – понимал, что нет больше права.  
– Я тебя никому не отдам, Бак, – сказал я.  
Он даже не возражал. Мы еще посидели потом, вспоминая былое. Приканчивая дряной виски из початых бутылок. Меня он не забирал, но я смутно надеялся, что Баки станет полегче, когда он напьется – он явно хмелел. Вероятно только мой доктор так жалел шнапс, что создал сыворотку, не дающую опьянеть. Баки повело больше, хотя и лишь в этом. Наконец, мы заснули с ним рядом. Засыпая, я взял его за руку, пообещав себе больше не отпускать его.

Разбудили меня еще затемно. Пег сидела на ящиках возле выхода из тайника, изящно сжав и слегка наклонив в бок колени. Выглядела она в своем строгом костюме как на королевском рауте. У прохода стоял Моисей.  
– Когда Баки ушел? – спросил я, проклиная себя за то, что поверил в его опьянение, что поддался усталости.  
– Сразу после полуночи, – доложился, прокашлявшись, Моисей. – Попросил не будить тебя, говорил, ты уже бог весть сколько не спал. А теперь прибежала она вот…  
– Барнс сказал, где ты, Стив. Его взяли.  
– Кто? – спросонок я соображал ужасно.  
На мгновение испугался, что его схватил кто-то из ГИДРы.  
– Резерв, – подняла брови Пегги. – Томпсон, если конкретно. Подстрелил ему руку, чтобы обезвредить, но в целом сержант в порядке. Пока. Это же Томпсон.  
– В руку? – переспросил я.  
– У него пистолет был.  
– Он бы не стал стрелять, – вздохнул я, наконец, приходя в себя.  
– Ты не можешь этого знать.  
– Но я знаю. Он мог выстрелить, но не стал, – я поднялся. – Пошли. Действовать начинаем сейчас.  
– И что ты собираешься делать? – она встала с коробок и передала мне плащ.  
– Собираюсь его оправдывать.


	6. Служба

Суза вышел, прихрамывая, из допросной. Мы услышали стук его костыля в коридоре, затем он открыл дверь комнаты наблюдений. Суза казался расстроенным:  
– Этот парень или и правда спятил, как он сам утверждает, или он агент ГИДРы. Но…  
– Что? – Дули цепко взглянул на него.  
Дэниэл вздохнул:  
– Мне кажется, что-то третье. Для безумца он слишком нормален.  
– Ну, тогда он агент, – бодро заявил Томпсон.  
Суза лишь покачал головой:  
– Не похож на того, кто работает ради идеи.  
– А кто вообще похож? – фыркнул Томпсон, заложив кулаки в карманы идеально отглаженных брюк.  
На Баки через стекло он смотрел, откровенно прицениваясь. Примеряясь.  
– Стив, – легко, как само собой разумеющееся, кивнул в мою сторону Дэниэл. – Может, Картер еще. Но не этот.  
– Значит, этот старается ради себя. Может быть, откусил кусок и не смог прожевать его, м?  
– Или ради других людей, – Суза выглядел, словно борзая, не вполне понимающая, где след, и все же чующая добычу, он как будто метался, оставаясь при этом на месте. – Может быть, сыворотка нужна ему не для себя. Или он защищает вора. Да, он может кого-нибудь защищать. Я попробую снова.  
Джек остановил его мягким, но твердым жестом:  
– Ну уж нет, моя очередь, Суза. Дай и другим поиграть.  
– Я против, – сказал я резко.  
Томпсон демонстративно взглянул на стоящего рядом шефа.  
– Расколи его, – проронил Дули. – Томпсон! – тот обернулся от выхода. – Действуй с ним очень умно.  
– Если можно, без тонкостей, сэр, я уже вижу, где там слабинка.  
– На твое усмотрение.  
– Да, сэр, – он прикрыл дверь.  
Дождавшись, когда он появится за стеклом, шеф обратился ко мне:  
– Роджерс. Ты же не любишь Томпсона. Почему?  
– Мне не слишком близки его методы, сэр.  
– На войне никого не били?  
– Били, дело не в этом. Томпсон наслаждается самим процессом допроса. Не физической стороной, не одной ей, скажем. Ему нравится превращать человека в жертву.  
– Он хорош в своем деле.  
– Я с этим не спорил, сэр.

– О чем думаете, сержант Барнс? – вольготно устроившись в кресле напротив Баки, Томпсон благодушно всплеснул руками, приглашая Баки к беседе.  
Он буквально лучился сытым самодовольством.  
Бак, ссутуленный и напряженный, лениво ухмыльнулся ему:  
– Что, я упустил шанс излить душу хорошему копу? Парни, это же наша коронная схема.  
– А с чего вы решили, что я плохой коп? – неприятным тоном осведомился Джек.  
Бак показал рукой, до того лежавшей на перевязи, в нашу сторону:  
– У вас зеркало за спиной.  
– Вы, наверное, знаете все о таких зеркалах, сержант? – без смущения спросил Томпсон.  
– Да, но дело не в этом. Просто я вижу в нем свою физиономию, агент. А рядом вашу.  
– И что же? – развел руками Томпсон.  
– То, что мы похожи, агент. У себя на Голд-стрит, в участке, плохим копом был я.  
И сказав это, Бак ухмыльнулся одним углом рта.  
О Господи, – я подумал. Я не видел такой ухмылки почти с самой войны. Хуже той, из недавних доков.  
– Вы, должно быть, добились больших успехов… в том, чтобы ловить карманников? После ГИДРы мелковато, конечно, но на все у вас, скажем так… рук не хватает, верно?  
– Ну, не жалуюсь, – протянул Баки вальяжно. – А вы, агент? Сильно вы преуспели в том, чтобы ловить ГИДРу?  
Томпсон чуть подался к нему:  
– Вы же сидите здесь.  
– Вы считаете, это успех, – Баки больше прокомментировал, чем спросил.  
– А вы нет. Я расстроен! – Джек снова откинулся в кресле.  
Он совсем не казался расстроенным.  
– Тогда, может быть, вы поможете нам, сержант Барнс? Поделитесь обширным опытом!  
– Предлагаете травить военные байки? Может, вы тогда и начнете?  
– Ну зачем же? У вас и сейчас интересная служба, я знаю. Полно интересных дел. Мы зачитывались всем отделом. В документах вот только свалка, но вы можете восстановить нам пробелы.  
– У меня паранойя. Что в моем бреду может быть интересного? Он же и в документах. Там свалка, вы сами сказали.  
– Вам повсюду мерещится ГИДРа, я слышал. Может, скажете, где? Мы посмотрим повнимательнее. Ради вашего же спокойствия.  
– Хорошо, – Бак спокойно пожал плечом и поморщился. – В настоящее время я вижу агента ГИДРы прямо перед собой.  
Томпсон замер, затем оглянулся, и показал в нашу сторону большим пальцем:  
– Вы про зеркало говорите? Сознаетесь, что вы их агент?  
– Не совсем, – ухмыльнулся Бак, – я говорю про вашу физиономию.  
Томпсон чуть покивал:  
– Провоцируете меня, сержант Барнс.  
– Ну зачем? – протянул Баки. – Просто пытаюсь вам как-нибудь донести одну мысль. Если я сейчас прав, говорить о своих подозрениях мне нельзя, понимаете?  
– Ну а если вы ошибаетесь?  
– Но тогда это просто бред. Все мои подозрения. Вы же в курсе, агент, что мои медицинские справки на службе поддельные? Если нет, то проверьте, – он взглянул в глаза вставшему из своего кресла и нависающему над ним Джеку с издевательским видом. – Парень, я невменяем. Я полностью невменяем.  
И Томпсон ударил его.

 

В этот раз Дули отозвал Джека.  
– Когда я велел тебе действовать тоньше, я не имел в виду заигрывать с ним, Томпсон. Подожди пока, дай ему насладиться победой и придумай что-нибудь новое. Агент Роджерс, а вы не хотите заняться ничем интересным? Поискать людей ГИДРы, к примеру? Как сказал агент Томпсон, у тебя большой опыт?

– Да, сэр, – подтвердил я, – пройду просмотрю еще раз документы, которые нам прислали с Голд-стрит.  
Дули скорчил гримасу, полную отвращения:  
– Что, серьезно? Это все, что ты хочешь сказать мне?  
– Сэр.  
– Как насчет разгромить тот притон, где он прятался? Взять за шкирку людей в участке? Только слово, я подберу для тебя работенку получше, чем сидеть здесь и перебирать бумажки.  
– Вдруг найдем что-то стоящее в отчетах, сэр.  
– Я пойду, принесу документы по всем делам Барнса, – подытожила Пег, до сих пор молчаливо стоящая рядом.  
Дули взмахнул руками:  
– Давайте, заройтесь в бумаги! Искать сыворотку – да зачем? Этот псих-полицейский, конечно, важней. Когда я брал на службу тебя, Роджерс, я надеялся на агента, которому нравится действовать.  
– Вы уверены, что говорите не о Кржемински, сэр?  
– Может быть, тебе стоило после войны устроиться библиотекарем?  
– Сэр, я вижу здесь человека, пострадавшего из-за ГИДРы. Девиз американской полиции "Служить и защищать". Может быть, я и правда, ошибся дверью? У нас там явно что-то про яйца и яичницу. Или, может, про лес и щепки?  
– Агент Роджерс, документы готовы! – звонким голосом сообщила жена, прижимая к груди огромную гору разных бумаг.  
– Все, уйди с глаз моих! – махнул рукой шеф.  
– Да, как скажете, сэр.

 

Мы устроились с Пегги за общим столом – та старательно подавала мне новые папки, как будто я сам взять не мог.  
– Не перечь ему зря, нам потребуется его содействие.  
– Он хороший человек, Пегги, не отыгрывается на деле за личное. Говарду дозвонилась?  
– Еще утром, он был в Чикаго. Уже летит сюда.  
– Мог бы и побыстрее.  
– Чем ты так недоволен?  
– Нашим планом.  
– Это очень хороший план. Очень простой.  
– Он выгоден СНР, но не Баки.  
– Да, ты прав, и мое признание ничему не поможет. Но мы его оправдаем, если это возможно.  
– Он ни в чем не виновен, я знаю. Но он разозлил Томпсона. Не хочу, чтобы он оставался слишком долго в комнате для допросов.  
– Думаешь, он узнал Томпсона?  
– Да, конечно. Мы оба о нем рассказывали.  
– Как-то раз за обедом, я помню. Мы не упоминали имен.  
– Баки, может быть, не так умен, как он из себя корчит сегодня – но он точно не идиот. Это все бесполезно.  
Я хлопнул бумагами по столу.  
– А если мы вчера что-нибудь пропустили? – напомнила Пегги.  
– Мы оба? За весь день? Это выглядит так, словно из документов нарочно изымали все самое важное, Пег. Поначалу сдавали отчет, а потом вырывали по десять листов.  
– Ты же знаешь дотошность Дэниэла. Они обыскали участок, нашли там даже черную бухгалтерию со суммами взяток. Могли бы и сделать ремонт.  
– Может, стоило задержать капитана участка? Допросить его…  
– Мы допрашивали.  
– Не о Баки. Показать ему этот бардак в документах, посмотреть на его лицо.  
– Если он не исчез, можно сделать это сейчас…  
Я уже подскочил:  
– Да, я к Дули, выпрашивать у него агентов…  
– Томпсона! – подняла пальчик Пегги.  
– Ну, сюда нужен Томпсон, никто не поспорит, – я весело улыбнулся, найдя способ держать Джека дальше от Баки. Потом чуть помедлил, – Дождешься здесь Говарда?  
– Что тебя беспокоит? – Пегги все-таки знала меня.  
– Неизвестно, кто именно изъял бумаги. Возможно, не полицейские. Если это тот, кто выкрал сыворотку в первый раз. Просто будь осторожна здесь.  
– А могу позаботиться о себе, агент Роджерс, – холодно заявила Пег.  
Только в карих глазах поблескивало озорство.  
– Лучше чем кто бы то ни было в СНР, агент Картер, – кивнул я. – Поверьте, я помню об этом.

 

Дули был в комнате наблюдения, на сей раз в одиночестве. Оба наших допросчика: Суза и Томпсон, работали с Баки с той стороны. Суза, не выносивший жестокость Джека, сидел и старался не морщиться, а сам Томпсон…  
– Я думал, допрос закончен, – сказал я, еле сдерживаясь от бешенства.  
– У агентов появилась какая-то светлая мысль, – сообщил шеф спокойно.  
– Прекратите.  
– Нет, если это поможет. Я сочувствую тебе, парень – все же, друг детства. Но на карту поставлено большее, чем ты, видимо, понимаешь.  
С той стороны стекла агент Томпсон схватил Баки – теперь оказавшегося со связанными руками – за волосы. Меня просто подбросило.  
– Сэр, вы так ничего не добьетесь!  
– Надеюсь, что ты неправ. Потому что я велел Томпсону не останавливаться, пока твой дружок не начнет говорить серьезно.  
Джек приблизил к Баки лицо, оттянув ему голову назад:  
– ...Знаешь, почему ты такое ничтожество, Барнс? Я скажу тебе. Там, – он указал в сторону общего зала, – за стенкой твой капитан сейчас гробит дело всей своей жизни, пытаясь спасти тебя. Я практически слышал, как Дули его увольнял. И хороший сержант сделал бы все возможное, чтобы помочь сейчас Роджерсу, чего бы ему ни стоило. Не позволил ему утопить себя ради подонка, пожелавшего тех же игрушек, которые есть у приятеля. Вот не думал, что Воющие Коммандос – это стайка трусливых ублюдков. Или ты там один был такой? Роджерс точно тебя брал в отряд за какие-нибудь боевые заслуги? Может, за красивые глазки? Какие у тебя обязанности были, а?  
Глаза Баки расширились. Я потрясенно взглянул на Дули. Тот тоже был удивлен.  
– Сэр, и вы допускаете это?  
– Помолчи, Роджерс. Томпсон не дурак. Оскорбления – это не самое страшное, что грозит твоему приятелю.  
– Потому что мы знаем все о тебе, Барнс. Буквально все, до цвета исподнего. И о том клубе в Бруклине, где ты завсегдатай. "Нотки", кажется?  
Бак не выдержал все-таки:  
– Ты, больной идиот! – прорычал он в лицо Томпсону, заработав удар в живот.  
– Это ты идиот, Барнс. Считаешь, никто не спросит? Думаешь, что, когда людям станет известно, что лучший друг Роджерса, стал работать на ГИДРу, никто не захочет знать, почему Капитан Америка проглядел у себя под носом вражеского шпиона? Я вижу уже сейчас все эти заголовки. И ты будешь виноват, Барнс.  
– Я обедал там, ты…  
– А газетчикам наплевать. Главное, что другие смазливые парни там не только обедали. И ты знал это, а, господин полицейский?  
– Слухи ходят всегда. Да господи, это же Бруклин...  
– Слухи могут дойти до того, кому лучше о них не знать. Твоего капитана разжалуют, Барнс. Мальчишки-газетчики будут кричать на углах: "Капитан защищает пособника ГИДРы". А люди будут шептаться у него за спиной до конца его жизни. Сплевывать в его сторону. Капитана Америку попросту уничтожат, потому что ты, – Джек нанес удар в челюсть, – его, – новый удар, по печени, – продал!  
– Хватит, Дули, – сказал я.  
– Нет, он дрогнул, – ответил тот, – Суза, правда, нашел его слабину.  
Томпсон снова схватил Баки за волосы:  
– Ты уже проиграл, Барнс. Ты здесь. И отсюда не выйдешь. Виновность мы уже доказали, и все, что тебе осталось – не тащить с собой Роджерса. Просто скажи, что знаешь!  
Баки что-то ответил ему, я его не расслышал. Джеку, видимо, не понравилось.  
– Баки будет молчать.  
Бак, и правда, молчал, принимая удары Томпсона. Начинал, иногда, оглушенный, мотать головой и уже повисал на прикованных к спинке стула руках – но молчал, в то время как тот медленно входил в раж.  
– Ничего, пусть подумает, помаринуется. Томпсон этому поспособствует..  
– Вы забыли, кого он бьет? Баки вошел в отряд, потому что отряд уже существовал из-за Баки. Я нашел их на базе нацистов в Швейцарии. Там их заставили делать оружие для ГИДРы. Некоторых забирали, чтобы Зола мог проводить опыты на них. Бак защищал ребят, сколько мог, нарывался на ссоры с надсмотрщиками, так что парни потом всю войну ему доверяли. А когда его взяли в лабораторию и пытали там, я нашел его еле живого, в бреду, с кровью, льющейся из ушей, он меня не узнал сперва. Знаете, сэр, что он повторял в бреду? Имя и номер! Все, что нам разрешали говорить, если мы попадаемся в плен. Он провел там несколько дней. Никто не заставит Баки говорить, если он не намерен. Никто его не заставит работать на тех, на кого он не хочет работать. Отзовите агента Томпсона или я сейчас сам его вытащу из допросной за шкирку, я обещаю вам.  
Дули, пристально глядя, внимательно слушал меня.  
– А ведь Джек прав, не так ли? – спросил он. – Роджерс, ты понимаешь, как твоя преданность этому парню вредит тебе? Ты же сам сейчас дал мне повод начать подозревать тебя. На что ты готов ради приятеля?  
– Бак не только приятель. И не только друг детства, сэр. Кроме этого, он мой солдат. Это моя обязанность.  
Баки сдавленно вскрикнул. Я, не глядя в стекло, бросился к двери.  
– Стоять, – рявкнул Дули и прошел мимо меня. – Не надо здесь представлений. Я его отзываю. Картер! – крикнул он в коридор.  
– Да, шеф Дули? – откуда-то снизу отозвалась Пегги.  
– Ты что здесь, подслушивала?  
– Извините, сэр, – поднимаясь, возразила она, – просто выронила бумаги. Я шла к вам, спросить, может ли агент Томпсон съездить в участок Барнса, чтобы?..  
– Да, иди, забери его, он в допросной. Тебя я не отпускал, Роджерс.  
Пег открыла допросную:  
– Томпсон, у шефа Дули к тебе поручение.  
Раздался голос Джека, все еще злой – видно, обещал Баки вернуться. Едва дверь за ними захлопнулась, Томпсон вдруг схватил Пегги под локоть и кинулся к нам с Дули:  
– Быстро, я не хочу проиграть Сузе эту двадцатку. Посмотрим, как он справится сам.  
– Надо ехать, – возразил я.  
– Роджерс, ну ты и неженка. Ты же не падаешь в обморок от вида крови? Потому что, ради тебя, я еще очень ласково в этот раз поработал.  
Баки выглядел страшно. Жмурился и моргал, чтобы как-то сфокусировать взгляд. Облизывал рот, собирая с разбитых губ языком кровь, сглатывал так, как будто его мутило. Он был бел как бумага, лицо уже опухало.  
– Сотрясение мозга? – холодно уточнила Пег. – Вы полагаете, это "ласково", агент Томпсон?  
– Он верткий, как угорь, – поморщился Томпсон, – Нам будет лучше, если он станет соображать не так шустро.  
– Будете отвечать на вопросы, сержант? – спросил с той стороны оставшийся в комнате Суза. – Вы же помните их все еще? Для начала нам хватит немного. Что случилось в ту ночь, когда выкрали склянку. Кто это был – вы или ваш сообщник? Заставили вас молчать или вы были организатором? Нам нужна эта склянка, сержант. ГИДРой можно заняться и позже.  
Бак закашлялся, прежде чем смог ответить:  
– Скучаете без приятеля? Я же вам предлагал порассказывать байки с войны.  
Суза хмыкнул:  
– Ладно, давайте байки. Я, пожалуй, начну. Когда я служил в Британии, был у нас один парень. Храбрый малый, и умница, редкий талант. Мы его обожали. Воевал, словно бог, на его счету были отличные операции. Но с одной из них он не вернулся. У него была девушка из медсестер и лучший друг. Они были как братья. Когда мы его поминали, этот парень не смог сдержать слез. Вы бы видели. Для Америки война только еще начиналась, мы пока привыкали к потерям. Потом прошел месяц, другой. И однажды на базу подъехал Джи-Пи. Мы не сразу узнали даже – наш пропавший солдат просто перескочил через борт, бросился обнимать своих однополчан. Ему здорово повезло – подобрали французы, переправили через Ла Манш, подлечили немного – и вот он, вернулся в строй. Мы устроили праздник в его честь. Наш счастливчик возвратился к своей девчонке, а его друг буквально не мог отойти от него пару дней, как прилип, все смотрел, улыбаясь во весь рот. Но вскоре, когда он опять начал принимать участие в вылазках, стало ясно, что с вернувшимся что-то не так. Он стал мрачным и резким, дергался в ответ на совершенно невинные шутки. И, казалось, он возненавидел своего лучшего друга. Но они все еще продолжали работать в паре. И однажды вернулся к нам только один, тот счастливчик. Мы спрашивали, что случилось и как так вышло? Оказалось, нацисты отрезали бедного парня огнем и добили его на глазах у приятеля. Мы все думали, как неправильно произошедшее. Первый только что спасся, и вот – погибает второй. Мы его утешали, твердили: не вини себя, парень, ты, должно быть, не мог его вытащить, хорошо то, что сам выжил. Он хотел бы, что б ты выжил. Он сидел, с абсолютно пустыми глазами . А потом он сказал нам: "Нет, он этого бы не хотел". И еще: "я бы мог его вытащить. Но я даже не собирался". Мы не стали докладывать. Думали, он не в себе.  
– Ну, похоже, вы были правы, – медленно сказал Баки.  
Он сидел, глядя в зеркало, словно видя меня сквозь него. Его взгляд был направлен как раз на меня.  
– Пожалуй, – согласился с ним Дэниэл. – Но мне жаль, что мы так поступили. Со следующей операции он вернулся простреленным насквозь. Он умер. Как потом оказалось, его друг загулял с его девушкой. Сделал ребенка.  
– С той медсестрой?  
– Утешал ее и влюбился. Фрэнк узнал и не смог с этим жить.  
– Ваш Фрэнк был идиотом, – насмешливо проскрипел Баки. – Вы служили в каком-то чудесном местечке, агент, если самое страшное, что вы теперь вспоминаете, это два идиота, поссорившиеся из-за девчонки.  
– Я подумал, что вам это может быть интересно. Рассказывают, что вы были в свое время неравнодушны к мисс Картер.  
Мы переглянулись с Пегги.  
– Что за сплетни? – спросила она.  
Томсон кашлянул:  
– Некая рядовая Лоррейн предоставила нам эти сведения, Картер. Не смущайся, ты же видишь, что бывает и хуже. Ты хотя бы ребенка не нагуляла.  
– Извинись перед Пегги немедленно, Томпсон!  
– Спасибо, Стив, но это так глупо, что даже не оскорбляет.  
– Кто такая вообще эта Лоррейн?  
– Блондинка, с которой ты целовался.  
– Пегги… это она меня целовала. Я просто не ожидал.  
– Ну, для суперсолдата у тебя удивительно медленная реакция!  
– Сплетни, – словно не веря, сморщившись рявкнул Дули, – это все, что у вас с Сузой есть?!  
– Бросьте, – протянул Бак за стеклом, – Картер птица не моего полета. Да и не в моем вкусе, она слишком железная, если вы понимаете... Хотя видели бы вы ее в том красном платье… Ну правда, агент, кем вообще надо быть, чтобы сразу же не попытаться позвать такую роскошную женщину просто потанцевать. Так что я попытался. Но никаких планов, правда. Она в первый же день знакомства сразу меня отшила. Я тогда разозлился и немного подоставал ее еще – не хамил, разумеется, просто даже обычные комплименты так ее раздражали, это было, пожалуй, весело. Но она умница, и начальство, а кроме того планировала нам все лучшие операции, было глупо в таких обстоятельствах продолжать ее злить. И она оценила Стива. В смысле, еще до сыворотки. Значит, сердце на месте, и мозги есть. Она ему тоже нравилась. Когда я понял, что у них все серьезно – да я памятник бы ей поставил. Какая тут может быть ревность.  
– Но, быть может, другие причины? – спросил Суза. – За что-то же вы ненавидите своего друга.  
– Да, какие же, например? – саркастически спросил Баки. – Ваши два сослуживца, наверное, были совсем желторотыми пацанами, не так ли? Повоюй они вместе подольше, и им стало бы наплевать, у кого из них девушка. Это все ерунда.  
– А что не ерунда, сержант?  
– Что?  
– Ваша очередь рассказать мне историю.  
Бак усмехнулся:  
– Ну что же...  
– Почему-то мне кажется, он сейчас запоет, – подобрался Джек рядом.  
– Ладно, – сказал Баки, – когда сто седьмой взяли в плен – там, в Швейцарии, – мы почти точно знали, что никто не придет нам на помощь. Мы были там много дней, и война была в самом разгаре. Люди гибли как мухи – работа была адская. Я схватил воспаление легких и знал, что не выживу. Страшно толком не было – мне казалось тогда, что уже отбоялся. Нас о чем-то допрашивали для формы, но толку с простых солдат. Мы молчали, мы были храбрыми, хотя нам все равно было нечего рассказать. А вот когда я попал в руки к их медикам – вот тогда я и понял, что такое страх. Выжить казалось страшнее, чем подохнуть у них на столах. И я скоро начал надеяться, что не выдержу дольше, не переживу новый день. Впрочем, я все равно потерял счет дням. Может быть, если бы они вдруг предложили убить меня, я бы что-то и рассказал – хоть придумал, наврал – но мне за сотрудничество обещали жизнь, так что я прилагал все усилия, чтобы только их разозлить. И молчал, разумеется – ни о чем, но никто же об этом не знал.  
А потом пришел Стив. Один Стив. Никакая не армия США, не Союзники. Просто один солдат. Я решил поначалу, что брежу. Но поверил. Вот армия бы была, и впрямь, бредом. Но один только Роджерс – это было в его духе. В это я мог поверить.  
Когда мы появились на базе, нас отмыли и осмотрели. Подлечили немного. А потом – угадайте, агент?  
– Вас допрашивали?  
– Да, конечно, допрашивали. И меня, практически напросившегося к Золе и единственного уцелевшего, допросили с особым пристрастием. Меня обвиняли в измене, мне орали в лицо, меня били по свежим ранам – не особо, правда, стараясь. А потом мне сказали: сынок, выметайся из армии. И ни слова приятелю.  
– Но вы дальше служили в армии.  
– Я пошел в бар напиться. Было очень паскудно. Я знал, что Стив останется воевать – он об этом мечтал, он верил в общее дело.  
– А вы нет?  
– Я пошел воевать по призыву. В свой последний вечер гулял в Кони-Айленд с подружкой, пил содовую, танцевал и… не хотел отплывать утром. А когда на рассвете отчаливал вместе с другими… Конни махала мне, и отец пришел проводить, и Бекки... Я подумал тогда, что уж если умру, то за них. За Стива, за Майкла с Бекки.  
– Майкл и Бекки это ваши брат и сестра?  
– Да, и Тедди еще, но он тогда был совсем мелкий. Я не верю во все это: демократию и свободу. Я верю в людей. В своих. Стив другой, и как он мне не быть. Даже если бы и хотелось.  
– И как Роджерс узнал, что вас гонят из армии?  
– Он не узнал. Он не знает. Я не мог ему рассказать. Так просто тогда совпало. В том баре он как раз набирал свой отряд, я сам ему объяснял, кто из наших ребят чего стоит, мы многое прошли вместе. А потом подошел ко мне, подсел рядом и позвал меня тоже. А я знал, что ему не откажут. Может, даже не возразят. И был рад до чертей. А он даже не представлял, что меня могут подозревать. Он недавно был на войне, и всегда был немного слепым. Но в чем штука – ведь даже узнай он, для него это бы все равно ничего не меняло. Он лучший из всех людей. Ему не отказали, я не только остался в армии, но и стал одним из Коммандос.  
Он невесело усмехнулся:  
– Это не был последний раз, когда меня допрашивали. Вы же в курсе, меня русские подобрали, когда я упал с поезда. Думали, я шпион. Зашивали мне руку без анестезии и требовали сознаться. Боже, как я орал. А потом мне уже признались, что у них лекарств попросту нет. Дали водки в конце концов. Интересные были парни. А когда я вернулся, и меня подлечили еще – уже наши орлы спросили: не русский ли ты шпион, сержант Барнс? Приходили в больницу, когда морфий заканчивал действовать, и расспрашивали. Утром забегал Стив, удивлялся, чего это я так медленно поправляюсь.  
– И этого вы ему тоже не рассказали?  
– Я для Роджерса сделаю все, агент. Мы воевали вместе. Мы бросались в атаку вдвоем и вместе пережидали за какими-то кочками шквальный огонь. Рисковали друг за друга чаще, чем теперь можем вспомнить. Я все сделаю для него. Помните, ваш друг спрашивал меня про дело всей жизни Роджерса? Я не мог лишить Стива его веры в свою страну. Я умру вместо Кэпа, если однажды потребуется. Или, если потребуется – ради этого его дела.  
– Почему вы тогда не хотите помочь ему? – спросил Суза, подавшись к Баки через стол. – Вы сейчас губите его дело.  
Бак устало поморщился. Он был еще не в себе.  
Но он знал, что сказать:  
– Нет. Сейчас я гублю карьеру. Ваш друг думает, это одно и то же. Но я знаю – для Стива – нет.  
Суза бросил короткий взгляд в зеркало.  
– Дули. Вы же видите сами. Это мой человек, – сказал я, глядя Баки в лицо.  
Томпсон цыкнул досадливо.  
– Картер, – проронил Дули.  
– Да, сэр?  
– Довольно пока. Заберите оттуда Сузу.

Из участка с Голд-стрит я вернулся почти довольным. Для начала, мы поговорили с Томпсоном. Бить коллег при условии, что ты можешь даже просто неловким движением зашибить человека насмерть – удовольствие недоступное. Но что к Баки не подойдет, Джек вполне уяснил и без драки. Пока мне хватило – заботы были другие.  
Кроме этого, у непосредственного начальства детектива Барнса, капитана участка Хаймса, не хватило ума сбежать ранним утром из города. Жирный наглый мужик, которого Томпсон сходу окрестил пончиком, так привык к вседозволенности, что решил, будто буря прошла стороной, и вернулся к тому, что изображал службу, храпя в своем кабинете.  
У бухгалтера мозгов было побольше, так что на рабочем месте его уже не нашлось, но немного помог опрос офицеров. Изъятые документы из отчетов случались почти что у всех – реже, чаще. Приказ об их уничтожении отдавало начальство. Иначе ты вылетал. Детективы старались не браться за те дела, где нехорошо пахло. А Баки, по их словам, был блажной, и готов был вцепиться в любое гиблое дело, словно в ростбиф собака. Потому-то именно его документы и были как драное одеяло теперь. Жаль только, бумаги уничтожались. И не только бумаги – улики. Хоть формально дела закрывали.  
Это не помогало нам с ГИДРой, но Баки могло спасти. И мы знали, куда нужно рыть, так что Томпсона я отправил проверять остальные участки, как только доставим капитана к себе в СНР.  
В тот момент, когда сопротивляющегося, пыхтящего, мы вытаскивали его с Рэем с сиденья машины на улице возле конторы, я заметил вдруг кое-кого. И замер.  
– Томпсон, подержи этого борова. Быстро!  
Она тоже заметила нас. Неуверенно улыбнулась мне и помахала.  
– Роджерс, только развелся и ухлестываешь за девушкой? – спросил Рэй, тоже это приметив. – Хэй, похоже, что кто-то уже успел…  
Ребекка шла ко мне, яростно продираясь через сутолоку перекрестка, толкая большую коляску. Я встретил ее на полпути, подвел к нам, ближе к тихому месту, и обнял ее в ответ. Она выглядела еще лучше, чем прежде, на собственной свадьбе, где я видел ее больше года назад. Ее темные, как и у братьев, волосы выбивались из милой прически, она разрумянилась по прохладе, ямочка на ее подбородке – такая же, как у Баки, – углубилась, когда она мне растеряно улыбнулась.  
А потом в ее серых глазах заблестели готовые пролиться слезы – она с детства так плакала, просто вдруг разражалась слезами в один момент, хотя только что весело хохотала. Бак однажды сказал, что его сестра притворюшка, и ему только непонятно: она просто изображает плач или так хорошо держится до последнего, не желая сдаваться слезам?  
– Стив, я Джейми найти не могу.  
– Я знаю…  
– Уже скоро три дня! Мне звонил его арендодатель, сказал, что его забрали подозрительные ребята вроде гангстеров из кино, а квартира лежит в руинах – хотел знать, кто ему заплатит. В участке меня прогнали. Стив, мне страшно!  
– Бек, я…  
– Стив, он знал, что так будет!  
– Постой-ка, он знал?  
Бекки часто мне закивала, шмыгнула покрасневшим носом и сосредоточенно начала рассказывать, игнорируя слезы, катящиеся по лицу:  
– Он сперва говорил не искать его, если он пропадет – попросил сразу после войны. Я боялась тогда за него, ты сам знаешь, что с ним было – но со временем он стал нормальным. Я считала, теперь-то все кончилось, Стив, особенно, когда он нашел Конни, она раньше маме не нравилась, но раз Джейми с ней хорошо…  
– Подожди, Бек, при чем здесь она?  
– Конни? Нет, ни при чем, просто – все было хорошо. Но когда он чуть-чуть поработал в полиции, он сказал мне – как-то раз, только мне…. Он опять сказал, чтобы его не искали. Сказал, если что-то случится с ним, нужно найти тебя. И отдать тебе его вещи. Только чтобы никто не знал. Стив! – выпалив, что должна была, она резко прижала пальцы в перчатке к губам, сдерживая рыдания.  
– Бек, послушай меня, все в порядке, – опомнился я, – Баки в полном порядке, не бойся, он здесь, у нас! Ну, не плачь, обещаю, он скоро вернется…  
– Здесь? – она посмотрела неверяще, просветлела, а потом разрыдалась совсем уж безудержно. – Боже правый, Стив, господи, я должна отметелить этого оболтуса, он так нас перепугал…  
– Бек…  
Я беспомощно посмотрел на тут же опасливо отодвинувшихся Кржемински и Томпсона. Даже пленный капитан Хаймс глядел на меня с Бек с ужасом всего рода мужского перед плачущей женщиной. Я не знал, что мне делать – слезы были не тем, к чему мог приучить мой брак.  
– Я хочу его видеть, Стив, – Бек взяла себя в руки и высморкалась в платочек, вышитый ее матерью. – Где этот негодяй?  
– Это что, жена Барнса? – спросил меня Рэй вполголоса.  
Я прокашлялся:  
– Бек, давай я вас познакомлю. Вот мои… эээ… коллеги, сотрудники нашей телефонной…  
Бекки фыркнула, тут же сделав вид, что еще всхлипывает.  
– Телефонной компании, – нажал я, – аг… мистер Рэй Кржемински и мистер Джек Томпсон.  
– Мэм, – сказали они практически в один голос.  
Рэй даже приподнял шляпу.  
– Это… – я чуть замялся, глядя на капитана. – Это просто один неплательщик. Господа, представляю вам миссис Ребекку Проктор, сестру детектива Барнса. И малышку…  
Я склонился к коляске, желая увидеть ребенка – слишком тихого, как мне казалось. Барнсы тихими не бывали, особенно маленькие.  
– Э… Бекки, это ведь не малышка Сара?  
– Разумеется, нет! – Бекки фыркнула. – Это чемодан Джейми. Он просто слишком тяжелый, чтобы я с ним таскалась. Ну, я же тебе сказала, он просил передать кое-что. Но, наверное, это не…  
– Важно! – я вытащил чемодан из коляски быстрее, чем Бекки опять взялась за нее. – Это может нам очень помочь сейчас, Бек.  
– О. Да ну? – подозрительно переспросила Ребекка. – А сам Джейми, значит, не может? Я хочу его видеть, и сию же минуту, мне все больше не нравится, что он устроил!  
– Бек, сейчас невозможно… Но он скоро вернется и…  
– Не морочь людям голову, Стивен Грант Роджерс! Я помню, как побила тебя, когда мне было восемь, и хоть ты и вымахал с этих пор, но побью тебя снова, если ты вдруг напросишься! Что вы, мальчики, здесь натворили?..  
– Бек…  
Она наступала. Такова и была она – младшая сестра Баки, миссис Ребекка Проктор. В девичестве – Бекка Барнс.

– А давайте, возьмем ее на работу? – предложил Кржемински позже, когда миссис Проктор все-таки удалилась, слегка успокоенная, но ни капли не убежденная, а мы трое тащили Хаймса наверх мимо девушек-телефонисток. – Она будет вести допросы...  
Томпсон хмыкнул задумчиво. Связанный капитан одобрительно закивал.


	7. ГИДРА

Чемодан оказался подарком небес. Содержимое опознали оба: Баки – скрипнув зубами, а капитан – разом взмокнув. Все стало куда ясней.  
Бак действительно отрабатывал все те дела. Кого-то сажал по возможности. Но не всех, чьи фамилии были в бумагах, можно было судить – и не всех их ждали в тюрьме. В таких случаях неудобные факты скрывали. Страницы с ними вырывали из готовых отчетов и бросали в огонь по указу начальства. Только Баки их сохранял.  
Иногда изымались дела целиком. Изымались улики – Бак хранил их, скрупулезно, слегка одержимо подписывая номера.  
Шеф схватился за голову, прочтя три из них:  
– Боже, какое гнездо, – сказал он, – эти твари повсюду. Нам нужна будет помощь. Понятно, что парень боялся, и в том числе СНР. Хотя все еще не объясняет, почему он позволил вору скрыться с сывороткой. Но у нас будет много работы. Эти люди… Повезет, если нас не прикроют, старые связи с сенатором могут нам не помочь.  
– Но теперь мы знаем, где враг, сэр.  
Дули мрачно уставился на меня:  
– Ты, похоже, не понимаешь, сынок. Это больше не ГИДРа, с которой ты воевал. У них нет ни единого лидера, ни единой структуры. Это просто гнездо паразитов – ткни его, и они расползутся, забьются в щели, из которых ты их больше не вытравишь, – Дули обдумывал что-то.  
– Сэр, похоже, они уже это сделали, сразу после войны. У нас есть шанс пока они на виду.  
– Шансов нет, – покачал головой шеф, – теперь ты всю жизнь будешь прижигать головы ГИДРы. Но мы уже начали. Томпсон переполошил полицию. Нужно будет найти всех, кому можно верить, на любых постах, даже в отставке, честных бывших вояк в твоем роде, всех людей в ЦРУ, ФБР... в полиции в том числе.  
– Сто седьмой соберется, если это потребуется, – тут же твердо сказала Пегги.  
– Сто седьмой не поможет нам, если у ГИДРы получится повторить состав сыворотки. Поэтому-то они не стараются маскироваться. Зачем уходить в подполье, если можно сформировать армию супербойцов и устроить еще одну войну, хуже двух предыдущих. И начать, возможно, отсюда.  
Он поднялся из-за стола Пегги, на котором лежали дела:  
– Я этого не допущу. Картер, Суза, сопоставьте мне материалы с основными делами. Отследите все, что как-то может быть связано с похищением сыворотки. Подобную операцию нужно долго готовить – значит, где-то они просчитались. Здесь, в бумагах, должны быть причины, из-за которых Барнс открыл свою слежку за домом – приказа у него не было. Я пойду, побеседую с ним еще раз, уже сам – у нас есть кое-что в его пользу, хватит, чтобы смягчить приговор, или даже его оправдать, если он согласится сотрудничать. Останется лишь доказать пареньку, что он может нам верить. Роджерс, может быть, хочешь сам?  
Пегги наскоро оглянулась по сторонам, проверяя, не слышит ли кто-нибудь:  
– Вы позволите сказать пару слов наедине, сэр? Нам вместе с агентом Роджерсом нужно кое-что вам рассказать. Это может помочь в деле с сывороткой.  
– Картер, я начинаю бояться каждый раз, когда ты раскрываешь рот. Вам обоим нужно от меня что-то еще, кроме Барнса? Для двоих разведенных это слишком похоже на сговор.  
Я встал рядом с женой:  
– Это именно он и есть, сэр. Вы абсолютно правы.

Наш совместный отчет Дули встретил спокойно.  
– Вечером, – сказал он. – Я напьюсь. И уволю тебя, Картер. Или обоих. Если бы ты не сунулась что-то доказывать прежде, чем Томпсон взял дом… Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты натворила?  
– Полагаю, что в этом случае сыворотки на столе у вас не было бы. По моим сведениям в тот вечер около полуночи Хэррэлсон собирался увидеться с кем-то.  
– С подружкой?  
– Определенно, нет, на свидание не заряжают заранее пистолет. Операция агента Томпсона была назначена только утром.  
– Ему нужен был ордер. Мы так поступаем, если нужно вломиться в чужой дом и сейф, Картер. Знаешь слово: "Законно"?  
– Так мне нужно было не вмешиваться?  
Дули побарабанил пальцами по столу, не ответив.  
– А зачем этот цирк с оформлением ограбления?  
– Для меня это был способ сбежать из дома, когда сирена сработала. Барнс сумел отключить ее и помог мне уйти с совершенно официальным предлогом. Думаю, он хотел за мной понаблюдать, пока составлял протокол, понять, что я там делала. Я решила его не впутывать. Но когда я заметила, что за выходом из участка слежка, я подкинула сыворотку ему.  
– Но отчет-то зачем?  
– Могу только предположить, – медленно сказал я. – Большинство замечаний полиции о происшествиях в доме Хэррэлсона изымались немедленно. Баки знал, что и эту бумажку тут же отправят в печь. К сожалению, капитан Хаймс в это утро не успел ее толком разжечь.  
– А ты, стало быть, укрывал Барнса два дня подряд, Роджерс?  
– Да, и вы понимаете, я поступил бы так снова, сэр. Вы отправили наших людей охотиться на отчаявшегося человека, а я все это время видел бойца, не сдававшегося даже будучи загнанным в угол. Сыворотка была у меня, Баки отдал ее немедленно, как мы поняли, что ищет ГИДРа. Она была в безопасности, но не думаете же вы, сэр, что так будет, если вы ее просто вернете в хранилище? Мы не знаем, кто ее вынес.  
– Да, и это еще нужно выяснить, – шеф уставился на флакон. В свете дня сыворотка как будто искрилась.  
В дверь просунулась голова агента Яука:  
– Сэр, у нас посетитель.  
– Я велел никому меня не беспокоить, Яук!  
– Сэр, простите, но если я вас не побеспокою…  
– То вас побеспокою я! – бодро произнесли за дверьми в коридоре.  
– Говард, – констатировала недовольно Пег. – Где Чикаго, из которого ты летел? Я решила уже – это город в Китае. Я звонила тебе вчера.  
– Рождество можно и подождать, Пегги, я же пришел с подарками! Нужно было еще смастерить часть из них, не все можно доверить эльфам, даже если сегодня я стал святым Николаем.  
Говард Старк отодвинул с пути растерявшегося беднягу Яука, и прошел в кабинет. Выглядел он все так же, как раньше – лощеный, изящный, блестящий, словно главный герой оперетты. Под своей энергичностью он привычно скрывал усталость – вероятно, работал за эльфов последние сутки.  
Дули мрачно буравил Старка взглядом, слушая их перепалку. Потом обреченно махнул рукой Яуку:  
– Хорошо, этот тип уже здесь, так что просто закрой теперь дверь.  
Тот исчез.  
– Картер, Роджерс, шеф Дули, – Говард знал, когда дело не терпит. – Мои поздравления с тем, что жизнь стала гораздо забавнее. Я принес вам на праздник то, что и заказывали.  
Он отпер свой хрустящий совсем новенькой кожей портфель и достал из него небольшую коробку. Раскрыл ее жестом мага, как любил срывать простыни со всех своих лучших изобретений:  
– L'Air du Temps![1] – идеально грассируя, торжествующе произнес Говард. – Переводится как "Дух Времени". Ну что, Роджерс, настал момент истины? Я дарю духи твоей жене, а она меня даже не бьет!  
– Это точно такой же флакон? – Пегги бесцеремонно схватила сосуд из обитого шелком футляра и стала его вертеть, придирчиво изучая.  
– Аромат восхитительный, – прокомментировал Старк, печально топорща усы. – Его выпустили только в этом году, это просто шедевр. На женщине ноты сердца дают ощущение…  
– Говард! – она передала мне флакон.  
– Да, Картер, молчу, молчу. Вы не цените радостей жизни, вы оба… но, я, кажется, как-то уже говорил вам это.  
– Да, во время войны, – подтвердил я, привычно его дразня.  
– Я дарил такие жене, – хмурясь, сообщил Дули.  
Говоря о своей супруге, он почти всегда хмурился. Так же, как я одно время.  
– Да, прекрасный подарок, – живо прокомментировал Старк. – Наконец-то здесь кто-то со вкусом!  
– Она просто такие хотела. Как по мне – у них крышка нелепая.  
Говард только взмахнул не зажженной сигарой:  
– Нелепая! Друг мой, это же голуби мира! Что важнее после войны? Посмотрите, ведь это практически двое ваших сотрудников! – он указал на нас с Пегги.  
– Эти двое? Они коршуны, Старк, – осмотрев флакон, Дули бережно опустил его на свой рабочий стол рядом с точно таким же флаконом сыворотки. – Думаете, наш шпион не заметит подмены?  
– Нет, даже цвет идентичный.  
– А запах? Открыть флакон не проблема.  
Говард жалобно застонал:  
– Это лучший запах Парижа! – Пегги только глаза завела. Говард сник. – Но, конечно же, мы его уничтожим.  
– Как?  
– Тут у меня есть пробирка, – он достал ее из внутреннего кармана, – смотрите. Одна капля на целый флакончик – и запаха больше нет! Зато есть замечательные переливы и внутреннее свечение, что на вид сделает наш парфюм полностью идентичным сыворотке. Колоть в мышцы я, правда, его никому не советую. Ничего слишком страшного не случится, но всегда остается риск здорово опьянеть.  
– Лейте, мистер Старк, – Дули пожал плечами. – Чего же вы ждете?  
Тот расстроенно обратился к моей бывшей жене:  
– Ты не хочешь хотя бы примерить?  
К моему удивлению, Пегги, все же, открыла духи, поднесла к носу крышечку.  
– Мне не нравится. Кажется, слишком много гвоздики. Но флакон, в самом деле, красивый.  
– Что с вас взять, – вздохнул Говард, открывая пробирку. – Гвоздики там вовсе нет.

 

С Говардом мы простились теплее, чем встретились. Обнялись от души, он шутил и, просил: "полегче". Предлагал заскочить, обещал: "никаких вампиров". Сдавать кровь для его опытов уже стало моей привычкой. Ничего он пока не нашел, но хотя бы просил разрешения. Это лучше правительственных эскулапов, предписывавших мне явиться каждый раз, как исчерпывались их запасы. И, хотя мы не часто виделись, Говард Старк, как никто, умел заражать собственным оптимизмом. Добрых воспоминаний от встреч мне хватало надолго.  
Пегги тоже его обняла. Бак как раз выходил из допросной в компании Сузы. Увидав его, Старк присвистнул:  
– Кто тебя так раскрасил, приятель? Что стряслось?  
– Старк! – Бак устало отсалютовал Говарду, улыбнулся. – На службе аврал. Ты же знаешь, какая серьезная у меня служба. Не чета этим белым воротничкам в СНР. Вот, попал к ним случайно, не хотят меня отпускать.  
– Бак и так заработался, – мрачно поддержал я.  
Сейчас, когда с Баки снимали большинство обвинений, я уже на него начинал слегка злиться. Чего стоило показать документы нам с Пегги? Чего стоило доверять нам… Беда в том, что, похоже, Бак слишком привык сам справляться.  
– Нам пришлось его оглушить и связать, чтобы он отдохнул, – не моргнув, подтвердила Пегги. – У тебя не двоится в глазах, Барнс?  
– Теперь ты меня будешь допрашивать? – хмыкнул Баки. – Агент Суза уже проверял меня. Я в полном порядке, мэм.  
– Коршуны, – повторил шеф рассеянно. – А теперь, всем пора заниматься своим делом. Яук, Топмсон вернулся? Как только вернется, скажешь мне, повезет сыворотку в хранилище. Пусть возьмет с собой больше людей. Барнс пока никуда не идет, но налейте парню кто-нибудь моего шнапса. С вами, мистер Старк, мы теперь, боюсь будем встречаться чаще.  
– Может быть, мистер Дули. Я пришлю вам свое предложение! – Говард бодро откланивался.  
– Что? Какое?.. А, впрочем, не важно. Роджерс с Картер, вы дежурите на телефоне, потому что я зол на вас. Разбирайте бумаги Барнса – Барнс поможет вам или вернется в допросную.  
Баки, впрочем, уже сам вчитывался в бумаги, разложенные на столе Пегги – в одной руке сигарета, а в другой стакан шнапса. Он, похоже, уже ничего и не слышал.  
Шеф кидал нам свои указания резко, четко, как будто он был Бонапартом, начинающим новую битву. С примерно таким видом он шествовал по пустеющему уже общему залу – рабочий день "телефонной конторы" медленно завершался.  
– В остальном, все свободы. А меня ждет на ужин жена, – проворчал он, уже натягивая плащ возле вешалки, – и ее мозгоправ. Я пытаюсь спаси свой брак. Посмотрел тут на вас двоих… Может, вам тоже следовало бы.  
Пегги мне улыбнулась, я ей усмехнулся в ответ. И один из нас возразил шефу:  
– Нет, сэр, спасибо за беспокойство.  
И я даже не помню, кто именно сказал это. Но, в конечном итоге, думали так мы оба.

Закат красил соседнее здание в розовый цвет. Отнимая от глаз бинокль, в который я следил за машиной Томпсона, я случайно заметил в одном из окон дома напротив стоматолога, пристающего к ассистентке. Та как раз закатила ему решительную пощечину. Пахло мелким весенним дождем.  
Бак стоял рядом, молча дымил сигаретой.  
– Как ты? – все же спросил я, хоть старался не лезть к нему в душу, пока он слегка не опомнится.  
Он стряхнул пепел прямо в распахнутое окно, затянулся опять – с наслаждением:  
– Ну, я страшно разочарован. Думал, что ваш громила будет спрашивать, где у меня, маленького, "бо-бо", дуть на ранки, а он даже выпить мне не предложил. Сидел молча в углу и вилял мне хвостом. Что такое? Что ты с ним сотворил, Стиви?  
– Сказал, что проверю в "Нотках" список их посетителей. В твоем деле о них даже не было. Вероятно, он там тебя видел. Возникает вопрос...  
– Возникает вопрос, что он делал там. Да, и крепко же он прокололся, – Бак нахмурился. – Почему каждый раз, как я вновь начинаю считать тебя прямолинейным, как шпала, благодушным наивным большим идиотом, от полноты чувства напялившим флаг, ты оказываешься коварным, циничным, совершенно прожженным бруклинцем?  
– Потому что под флагом тебе люди кажутся лучше? Баки, кто здесь еще наивный.  
Мой друг хмыкнул, в последний раз затянулся, подтянув огонек почти к самому рту, потом выбросил сигарету вниз.  
– Я не верю, что ваш план сработает, Стив. Старк, конечно, вам здорово намудрил, но в Америке ГИДРа хитрее.  
– Не сработает – что ж.  
Я смотрел на него, наблюдая, как очень медленно, незаметно нормальному человеку – но гораздо быстрее, чем могло бы быть у того же нормального человека, – по краям выцветают его синяки.  
– Главное, что вы с Пегги спасли сыворотку, а шеф Дули ее сохранит. А предателя можно будет найти и попозже.  
– ..."Твердо сказал Капитан Америка", – Баки мягко, расслабленно хмыкнул. – Знаешь, что раздражает меня? Не та пьеска по радио. Все эти чертовы комиксы. Почему меня изобразили сопливым мальчишкой, да еще сиротой? И я вечно "мамзель в беде"!  
– Ну, ругаешься так же, как в жизни, – пожал я плечами. – Хотя бы это похоже. Да и били тебя тоже часто, как теперь оказалось.  
Баки вдруг стушевался.  
– Вот черт, – раздраженно буркнул он себе под нос, не желая встречаться со мной взглядом, – думал, тебя даже не пустят присутствовать.  
– А кто вытащил от тебя Томпсона, умник? Дэниэл будет как-то получше.  
– Ну, не знаю, с громилой мы хоть развлекались. Второй был ужасно скучный. И, по-моему, он давно, кстати, втюрился в Картер.  
Я слегка поперхнулся:  
– Суза?!  
– Да, он думает, за нее можно прямо убить. Если это не значит "втюрился"... Как ты? Благословишь их?  
– Я же ей не отец, – отмахнулся я. – Суза… Только подумать.  
– Все-таки идиот, – улыбнулся Бак с ласковой снисходительностью. – В этом деле ты, видимо, так и остался пугалом.  
Я поморщился – тоже мне, новость:  
– Полагаю, и Пег так считает.  
Бак как будто слегка замялся, но не бросил приятельский тон:  
– Ты ведь можешь вернуть ее.  
– Не хочу, – я совсем уже не раздумывал на эту тему. – И я сам не хочу, и ее не желаю мучить. Она не заслужила такого, – я запнулся, взглянул на него, – никто этого не заслуживает.  
– Ну, тогда я скажу, – Баки то ли проигнорировал мой намек, то ли правда не понял. – То, что должен сказать тебе друг: ты найдешь себе и получше.  
Он сказал это с легкостью и бравадой, как в старое время в Бруклине. Я немного им залюбовался.  
– Я, по-моему, нашел получше. Жаль, что шансов практически нет. Я, и впрямь, оказался – безмозглым садовым пугалом.  
– Стив… – он все-таки понял. И не рад был, похоже, теперь.  
– Нет, – я остановил его. – Бак, ты все мне сказал, я услышал. Просто… вроде, по правилам дальше должна придти и моя очередь говорить? У меня это просто, я… я очень скучал. И скучаю сейчас. По войне – рассказать, не поверят. По Бруклину. Помнишь, в тридцать девятом мы снимали такую халупу, что продукты зимой можно было не убирать в холод?  
– Да их не было, этих продуктов, – Бак слегка ностальгически усмехнулся.  
– Точно. Так, как раньше, уже и не будет. Но если бы можно было по-новому… – я заставил себя замолчать.  
Если хочет – закончит он сам.  
На Нью-Йорк опускались сумерки. Бак стоял со мной рядом, смотрел за окно. Ему явно было невесело. Что ж – подумал я. В самом деле, никто не заслуживает, чтоб его понапрасну мучили.  
– Мои вещи сейчас у тебя; я сегодня ночую здесь. Завтра переберусь в отель и… заберу их.  
Бак тихо сказал:  
– Окей.  
А потом он закрыл окно. И к чему-то добавил:  
– Эти пару дней было… здорово.  
Я кивнул, улыбнувшись невольно:  
– Да. Да, Бак, многое было… здорово.  
От бесправной обиды и разочарования мне по-детски пекло глаза.

 

Шеф вернулся уже ближе к ночи. Мы с Пегги сидели, расстроенные, над устройством, оставленным Старком. Одинокая желтая точка, навевая дремоту, мигала на темном радаре. Новейшая разработка – через многие мили от офиса СНР подавал о себе знать спрятанный под массивную крышечку в форме двух белоснежных голубок миниатюрный маяк.  
– Добрый вечер, сэр. Флакон доставили по назначению, никаких отклонений от курса или задержек. Уже позвонили с места, подтвердили сохранность печати. Томпсон и Кржемински отправились отдыхать.  
– Хорошо, – Дули шел тяжело, говорил чуть замедленно, рваными предложениями, словно ужин его окончательно вымотал. – Значит, в них можно быть уверенными. Продолжайте следить… есть надежда, что крот остается в хранилище. Я доставлю второй флакон. В более безопасное место.  
– Да, сэр.  
– Шеф Дули? – нахмурилась Пегги. – Простите, сэр, вы в порядке?  
– Да… – он взглянул на нее, словно видел впервые. Оперся о стол, потер лоб и неожиданно поделился. – Моя жена не пришла на ужин. Не уверен, что это значит. Продолжайте работать. Мы должны найти вора, Картер. Попытайтесь… попытайтесь начать сначала.  
Он прошел в кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь. Пег вздохнула. Потом поднялась.  
– Куда ты? – спросил я.  
– Посмотрю документы. Не хочу всю ночь пронаблюдать за стоящим на месте объектом.  
– Тогда просто тащи их сюда, – предложил я. – Бак, ты все совместил?  
– Все, что было у меня в рапортах. Вон та груда – просто лишние материалы: протоколы слежения, слухи, справки всякие, фотографии… Большинство из всего этого мне подшить толком не к чему… – он потер глаза. – Черт, теперь вся работа на смарку.  
– Теперь это не только твоя работа, – я поднял со столу эту груду, – давай-ка, сержант, или ты идешь спать в комнату для допросов… Что? – услышал я фырканье Пегги, – я знаю, что Кржемински там спит на дежурстве. У него даже где-то есть плед. Или давай попробуем систематизировать эти твои наблюдения. Этот стол подойдет.  
Мы устроились в комнате для совещаний, разложив многочисленные бумаги вокруг тихо и мерно сигналящего радара, завалив почти весь большой стол. Мы устали и вымотались, так что дело двигалось медленно. Пег зевала тайком, извиняясь, когда мы замечали. Бак раскладывал документы по стопкам, комментировал, пересыпая рассказ полицейским жаргоном, иногда подрывался и переиначивал стопки. Наконец, он не выдержал, встал и, не спрашивая, открепил с пробковой доски, где в настоящий момент красовалась его фотография и отдельные листы из дела номер семнадцать, которое на него завели, все до самой последней бумаги, оставив лишь карту Нью-Йорка. Какое-то время я смотрел, как он втыкает в какие-то точки на ней непонятные группы булавок, как выпрашивает у Пег нитки или что-то подобное. Та поддразнивала его, намекая, что не любит вязать на рабочем месте – потом все-таки принесла ему пару клубков.  
– Это из стола Роуз, пользуйся аккуратно.  
И отметки на карте превратились в цветные дорожки. Мы смотрели на них, зачитывая отрывки из записей Баки. Меж собой они в большинстве были хоть как-нибудь связаны, но как яркие нитки на карте никуда не вели, не имея системы, обрываясь в необъяснимых местах – так и большинство записей моего друга начинались откуда-нибудь с середины и оканчивались внезапно.  
– Ты не смог бы распутать это все в одиночку, Барнс, – сказала Пег ровно.  
А вот в ее взгляде на бессильно стоящего перед доской Баки, было сочувствие. Впрочем – я его видел. Бак даже не опознал бы.  
У нее было доброе сердце. У обоих них были большие сердца. Оба смелые и упрямые. Мой типаж, – я подумал, – ведь так это говорят?  
Сам я просто сидел, ничего не пытаясь понять. Я всегда хорошо справлялся с продумыванием операций или разработкой планов, я отлично работал на местности после вступления в армию. Но разгадывать планы врага мне давалось не просто. Война еще упрощала как-то происходящее – стратегические объекты, территория – это все было ясно, учтено и понятно. Но в городе отгадать, по какой прихоти или необходимости некий агент появлялся то в здании мэрии, то обычном кинотеатре? Его просто цепляет тяжелый взгляд Лизабет Скотт[2] или он передал там кому-нибудь информацию?  
Я расслабился, заставляя себя смириться с собственной бесполезностью. Нити перед глазами слегка расплывались, Пегги что-то еще выспрашивала, увлеченная головоломкой – Бак с готовностью передавал ей накопленную информацию, словно до него наконец-то дошло, что может снять часть своей тяжести с плеч. Мимо нас, не прощаясь, прошел серой тенью шеф. Он какое-то время назад перебрался из дома в наемные комнаты – говорит, ездить стало поближе. Холостяк мог позволить себе что-то скромное возле работы, а вот ради семьи стоило разориться на домик в районе позеленей. Я и сам подыскал такой для себя с Пегги. Он уже не пустует, наверное. Семья шефа жила, кстати, неподалеку…  
Я дремотно взглянул на то место, где жил прежде. По глазам резанул алый цвет.  
– А что это? – спросил я, очнувшись.  
Бак и Пегги прервались на полуслове. Нитка словно металась по городу, упираясь углами своего зигзага в Верхний Ист-Сайд и запутываясь на Манхеттене. Масштаб карты не позволял с точностью отмечать дома, но понятно, что большую часть булавок Баки приколол просто по памяти. Все мы за эти годы в Европе здорово подтянули навыки топографии.  
Пегги поворошила бумаги, заглянула в одну из папок.  
– Адреса и визиты, большинство из них – неоднократные. Много записей, что это за человек? Ты выслеживаешь его постоянно.  
Баки, сообразив, о чем мы говорим, помрачнел:  
– Это жуткий человек, мэм.  
– Жуткий? – переспросил я.  
Чего Баки не делал обычно – так это не выдавал страх. А он говорил об ужасе.  
– Я Золу не боюсь так, как этого типа, – процедил он. – Вот, визитная карточка.  
Пегги приняла карточку:  
– Доктор Ивченко. Почему-то мне кажется, это звучит знакомо.  
– Он не русский, по-моему, – мрачно пояснил Бак, – Зола его звал Фенхофф… Выдает себя за эмигранта. Прикидывается семейным консультантом, зачистил в дома по тому списку в последнее время. Ни в чем его не заметил, никаких подозрительных дел, разве что, по легенде он живет в Бруклине еще с тридцать девятого, а на деле занимался со мной на заводе в Швейцарии в сорок третьем. До сих пор снится, как он приходит, предлагает мне побеседовать… – Бак прокашлялся, а потом снова заговорил делово и спокойно. – Подозрительный список клиентов. Вот по этому адресу живет парень из ЦРУ, – Баки щелкнул ногтем по бумаге. – А по этому – шеф полиции.  
– Да, ни много, ни мало… – я поднялся, отчего-то встревожившись.  
Мне не нравился этот маршрут, и не нравилось, как он близок от моего бывшего дома.  
– Остальные еще не успел обработать, – кисло скривился Баки. – Как раз этим я и занимался, когда ваши взяли меня. Я для этого и сбежал, Стив, почему-то мне кажется, что эта крыса слишком шустро сейчас шныряет. Этот Фенхофф, тот доктор, я вчера же тебе рассказывал.  
– Тот, который тобой…  
– Управлял. Этот доктор, он гипнотизер – если дать ему открыть рот, вы пропали. Я старался не приближаться и…  
– Здесь живет семья Дули! – воскликнула Пегги, бросая бумаги.  
На кошмарное осознание нам потребовалась секунда. А потом время вдруг понеслось.  
– Его ужин, а жена не пришла. Жена! – заорал Бак и бросился к выходу.  
Пегги бежала за ним, на ходу извлекая из маленькой дамской сумочки пистолет. Я метнулся к окну. В темноте разглядеть было трудно, но машина стояла на месте. Всего-то три этажа. Раскрыв створки так быстро и незаметно, как было возможно, я выпрыгнул вниз.  
Сыворотка дает множество преимуществ, но прыжок с высоты лучше чем-нибудь замедлять, если лишняя четверть минуты – нужная телу, чтобы очнуться, если грянулся оземь бездумно – действительно дорога. В середине полета я замедлил падение, зацепившись рукой за фонарь, и его же использовал как опору для следующего прыжка. Приземлился удачно – на пару мужчин, дежуривших возле какого-то автомобиля, явно не беззаботных зевак. Баки прав был, после двух лет в Европе мы теперь уже чуяли ГИДРу. Еще пара без лишнего шума бросилась ко мне тут же – я скорее предчувствовал выстрел, чем заметил угрозу. Пистолеты с глушителями стреляли почти беззвучно, так что третьего я заметил только, когда пуля выбила из стены за моей спиной крошку. Удивленный, я оглянулся и заметил еще одну тень – очевидно, их было четверо, и теперь они вынудили меня отступать к этой самой стене, загоняя едва ли не в самые баки с мусором. Знали бы эти парни, какое отличное, действенное оружие представляет собой простой мусорный бак! Особенно, если у тебя есть уже большой опыт.  
– Новый щит? – с безупречной ехидной вежливостью поинтересовалась Пегги, укладывая последнего, впрочем, и без того оглушенного мной противника крепким ударом в висок рукояткой любимого кольта.  
Я отбросил погнутую крышку от бака в сторону:  
– Я оставил пока старый у Баки в квартире. Не подходит к этому костюму.  
В этот миг зарычал мотор автомобиля Дули.  
Пегги выстрелила, не колеблясь. Машина немного проехала, развернулась, ее занесло, пробитая пара покрышек отказалась служить окончательно.  
– Выходите с поднятыми руками! – велел я.  
Две передние двери открылись одновременно. Подняв руки, с сиденья водителя медленно вылез пожилой человек. А с другой стороны выбирался, не глядя на нас, шеф Дули.  
– Фенхофф, верно? – спросил я, рассматривая водителя.  
Пег держала его на прицеле, и я хотел удостовериться.  
Он казался обычным, даже, может, приятным в чем-то. Почти лысая голова и высокий рост, ни малейшей угрозы в фигуре и морщины, выдающие благожелательное выражение, свойственное лицу. Выразительным в нем, наверное, были именно эти морщины и пока еще темные брови, красиво и резко изогнутые, словно бы постоянно приподнятые над умными проницательными глазами.  
Фенхофф с вежливым сожалением улыбнулся:  
– Последнее время я забыл, как звучит мое имя. Должен вам сказать, это честь для меня, познакомиться с вами, капитан Роджерс.  
– Где сыворотка? Нет, не двигайтесь! Просто скажите.  
– Флакон в моем пиджаке. Оттопыривается, вы видите? Очень красивая крышечка, но не очень удобно для транспортировки.  
– Это что, был флакон от духов миссис Дули? – поинтересовалась Пегги. – Медленно обойдите машину.  
Фенхофф сделал шаг в сказанном направлении, выражая изгибом рта недоумение:  
– Да, я думал, что так выиграю больше времени. То, что в капсуле СНР не та жидкость, не сразу смогли заметить.  
Затем он обратился ко мне, продолжая идти к нам:  
– Жаль, что до сих пор не пришлось пообщаться лично. Знаю, вы замечательный человек.  
\- Не пытайтесь морочить мне голову.  
\- Что вы! Просто приятно встретиться, наконец. Я наслышан о вас уже многие годы. Первым, – Фенхофф сделал движение пальцами правой руки и вновь замер, увидев, как Пегги удобнее вскинула пистолет, – мне поведал о вас один американский сержант.  
– Баки? А теперь подойдите ко мне. Руки не опускать.  
Я давно бы и сам подошел к нему, но увы – перекресток прекрасно простреливался, так что прежде, чем забирать сыворотку, нужно было подвести ублюдка поближе – на случай, если кто-нибудь из его сообщников был достаточно умным, чтобы затаиться.  
– Да, сержант Барнс, конечно же. Он любил вспоминать о вас – так ему было легче держаться, – доктор уже обогнул машину, и теперь проходил мимо шефа, стоящего возле нее. – Вы действительно замечательный человек, капитан, – продолжал вести доктор беседу. – Вы даете своим друзьям ощущение правильности и надежности, благодаря этому они даже в отчаянные времена не теряют опоры. Жаль, что это прекрасное свойство…  
– Держитесь подальше от шефа Дули, Фенхофф.  
– О, я не собирался к нему приближаться, – расстроился Фенхофф, после чего пояснил, вежливо улыбаясь, – это он подойдет ко мне.  
– Стреляй, Пегги!  
– Не стоит, мисс Картер!  
Это заняло меньше секунды. Дули, не изменив отсутствующего выражения лица, бросился к доктору Фенхоффу, заслонив его собственным телом. Доктор, действуя удивительно расторопно для только что совершенно, казалось, расслабленного человека, вытащил из поясной кобуры того пистолет и приставил его к голове шефа Дули.  
– Так, о чем мы беседовали, капитан? Ах, да, это прекрасное свойство имеет пределы. Вера в лучшее, в справедливость, в людей – заражает, как грипп. Но и, так же как он, излечивается.  
Наскоро оглянувшись, Фенхофф стал стал отступать к машине, у которой дежурили прежде его сообщники.  
\- Вам не скрыться, – сказал я бессильно.  
\- Я скроюсь, капитан Роджерс. Я знаком с вами лишь понаслышке, но успел изучить вас. Вы пожертвуете собою без малейшего колебания, но при этом вы не способны хладнокровно принести друга в жертву общественным интересам. Уязвимое место было у Ахиллеса, Голиафа, изучая вас, я точно знал, что найду его. Так что мы оба скроемся. Я и мой пациент, мистер Дули. Хоть, по правде сказать, я надеялся, что заботы о лучшем друге достаточно отвлекут вас от заботы о сыворотке. Вы должны были сразу отдать ее СНР. Обвинения были нешуточные.  
\- Это вы все подстроили? – я не верил особо, но пытался чуть потянуть время, так же как до сих пор его пробовал тянуть Фенхофф. – Как вы это провернули?  
\- Что вы. Я просто специалист в своей области, – доктор вновь обаятельно улыбнулся. – Моего рода профессионалов весьма не хватает спецслужбам, а иначе агенты давно уже знали бы, что у мистера Барнса нет никакого мотива для сокрытия сыворотки. К счастью для моей организации, мой пациент, шеф Дули, человек очень вдумчивый. Он обратился ко мне за советом. Описал мне портрет преступника. Я сумел убедить его, что мотив очевиден. Привел пару подобных случаев. Убедил, что сержант Барнс и вправду метнулся к ГИДРе, – улыбка стала колючей.  
\- Парень был ни при чем, - вдруг пробормотал хрипло шеф, до сих пор как шарнирная кукла отступавший за Фенхоффом, словно только что спал и теперь попытался проснуться.  
\- Сфокусируйтесь, мистер Дули, – строгим и одновременно мягким тоном попросил Фенхофф. – Это больше уже не имеет значения. Вы вернули сыворотку Золы. Теперь ее следует отвезти в безопасное место. Сейчас мы оба сядем в машину и вы поведете... Ни с места, – вдруг повысил он голос, – мисс Картер. Я вижу, что вы задумали. Бросьте пистолет на тротуар. Скорее, – он сильнее упер дуло в голову шефа. – Оттолкните его туфлей в сторону. Хорошо.  
\- Картер? А где Лоретта? – на очередном шаге назад шеф немного запнулся.  
\- Сфокусируйтесь, мистер Дули, – Фенхофф даже не забеспокоился. – Мы поедем к Лоретте. Сегодня назначен ужин. Боюсь, ваша жена не простит опоздания.  
Они оба уже приближались с машине – и дверь явно была открыта.  
– Стой, ни с места, скотина! – Баки медленно выступил из густой тени.  
Фенхофф замер:  
– Сержант Барнс. Рад вас видеть, мой мальчик, – приветливо сказал он, – я боялся, что вам будет трудно пережить возвращение в мирное общество без поддержки специалиста, но вы справились, как я вижу. Вы даже нашли отдушину, снова начали раскрывать свой природный талант...

– Закрой пасть и немедленно отпусти этого человека, Фенхофф, или я загоню в твой рот пулю. Ты знаешь, что я могу.  
– Ваш талант – убивать, – с удовольствием усмехнулся тот, – Разумеется, я это помню. Это вовсе не плохо, он тоже послужит людям. Вы хороший солдат, сержант Барнс. Не ура-патриот, солдат лета, пасующий перед трудностями. Вас назвали бы зимним солдатом.  
– Заткнись, Фенхофф!  
– Вы не выстрелите, не пожертвуете невиновным. Вы пока не готовы смотреть на людей, как на дичь. На задание. Цели. Не готовы признаться себе в своем истинном предназначении.  
Фенхофф вновь отступал. Мне не нравился Баки – не нравилось, как он дышит, тяжело, словно борется с чем-то или страшно боится – мне нравился пот, выступивший у него на лбу.  
– ...Это правда, сержант, не стыдитесь! Вы – совершенство. Шедевр Арнима Золы.  
– Заткнись!!!  
– Нет, сержант, не волнуйтесь, – негодяй успокаивающе кивнул ему. – Я сейчас не возьму вас с собой, мне достаточно мистера Дули. Вас я заберу позже. Вы нужны нам, мой мальчик.  
– Никого ты заберешь, Фенхофф! Ни с места! – но Баки не шевельнулся.  
– Вы не выстрелите в меня, мальчик мой. Вижу, ваша рука на перевязи. Вам потребуется сфокусироваться, чтобы выстрелить, вы же помните, как это делается? Вам мешает, что ваша рука так ужасно болит, сержант Барнс. Я сочувствую. Вы не можете сосредоточиться и нажать на курок, вы не можете выстрелить и не задеть невиновного, вы промажете, попадете в мистера Дули. Ваша правая рука сильно дрожит. Почувствуйте, как дрожит, – бормотание Фенхоффа одновременно злило и убаюкивало. – Вы совсем не щадили себя уже многие месяцы и последние трудные дни. Наконец, это сказывается...  
Пистолет в руке Баки, и правда, дрожал и выскальзывал, а пот тек по его лицу. Мы стояли, беспомощные, вместе с Пегги, глядя, как отступает Фенхофф, таща за собой шефа. Они уже подошли ко второму автомобилю.  
– А теперь мы вспомним последние наши с вами беседы, сержант. Я хочу вам помочь, мальчик мой. Помните наш стишок? Попробуйте сконцентрироваться...  
"Die Krähen schrein  
und ziehen schwirren Flugs zur Stadt:  
bald wird es schnein -  
wohl dem, der jetzt noch - Heimat hat!"[3] – почти шепотом, тем не менее, ясно разнесшимся по ночной мокрой улице, произнес он размеренно.  
– Заткнись, – Баки отчаянно силился навести пистолет на Фенхоффа.  
Но Фенхофф открыл машину:  
– Мистер Дули, садитесь. Сейчас мы поедем к Лоретте...  
– Она бросила меня, Ивченко… – отсутствующе сказал Дули.  
– Ну, сержант, повторите:  
"Nun stehst du starr,  
schaust rückwärts, ach! wie lange schon!" Читайте дальше!  
Взгляд Баки затуманился. Он открыл рот:  
– "Was bist du Narr  
vor Winters in die Welt entflohn?"  
Я наконец-то узнал Ницше, будь он проклят.  
– Теперь лучше не делайте резких движений, пока он не закончит, мисс Картер, и вы, капитан. Это может плохо… закончиться. Извините мне мой каламбур, – напряженно произнес доктор. – Мистер Дули, жена любит вас, мы поедем на ужин, – настойчиво сообщил он, нажимая на плечо упорно пытающего очнуться пациента.  
Вероятно, он потерял нужный тон. Или шеф был сильней, чем он думал:  
– Но мы ужинали. Что вы делаете здесь, доктор Ивченко? Я уверен, что мы уже ужинали...  
– Шеф, бегите, Ивченко – агент ГИДРы, у него сейчас ваше оружие!  
Разумеется, окрик помочь не успел – доктор резко прижался грудью к спине шефа, приставляя тому пистолет к подбородку – по-видимому, чтоб тот чувствовал.  
– Агент Картер, я вовсе не хочу как-то вредить шефу Дули – укоризненно пожурил он. – Не мешайте мне, милая, и он останется в целости. Капитан, то же самое сейчас относится к вашему другу. Не мешайте ему прочитать это стихотворение до конца, и все будет в порядке. Вы просто сами подумайте. Понимаю, день выдался трудный, сфокусируйтесь на этой мысли…  
Но усесться в машину с заложником оказалось труднее, чем он, очевидно, думал.  
– Стреляй, Барнс! – выворачивая руку Фенхофа, закричал шеф...  
– Нет, Барнс, ты попадешь в него! – вскрикнула Пегги…  
– Ему больно ру… – Фенхофф договорить не сумел.  
Баки выстрелил. С левой руки. И попал прямо в сердце доктора. Прямо сквозь грудь шефа Дули.

Я до смерти, наверное, буду помнить тот вечер. Фонарный свет, морось в том переулке. Пегги, своим красивым шарфом зажимавшую рану на груди шефа. И Баки, стоявшего неподвижно с опущенным пистолетом и пустыми глазами, тихо произносящего:

"Die Welt - ein Tor  
zu tausend Wüsten stumm und kalt!  
Wer das verlor,  
was du verlorst, macht nirgends halt.

Nun stehst du bleich,  
zur Winter-Wanderschaft verflucht,  
dem Rauche gleich,  
der stets nach kältern Himmeln sucht".

Он читал это стихотворение Ницше так долго, так больно и трудно... Я не знаю, когда успел вызвать врачей и агентов, тех, которые быстро могли приехать к нам, то есть, Томпсона с Сузой. Я не знаю, когда я проверил флакончик с сывороткой – тот нашелся, разбитый, в кармане у мертвого доктора. Когда я подошел снова к другу, мучительно опасаясь его потревожить, прервать, повредив ему – и боясь, что напрасно поверил словам негодяя, и могу, не прервав декламации, причинить ему вред еще худший – он еще продолжал:

"Flieg, Vogel, schnarr  
dein Lied im Wüstenvogel-Ton! -  
Versteck, du Narr,  
dein blutend Herz in Eis und Hohn!"

На последних словах он вздохнул - судорожно, словно освободившись. Взглянул на меня – разумно.  
– Бак, – сказал я, – ты меня узнаешь? Все в порядке, дружище, сейчас мы поедем домой.  
Бак легко улыбнулся.  
И закончил – я вздрогнул, я помню, ведь думал, что это все:

"Die Krähen schrein  
und ziehen schwirren Flugs zur Stadt:  
bald wird es schnein,  
weh dem, der keine Heimat hat!"

А потом, закатив глаза, Баки попросту повалился мне в руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Духи Nina Rici "L'Air du Temps", что переводится как "Дух Времени". Классический в настоящий момент и новаторский на момент своего создания аромат, выпущенный в 1948 году и ознаменовавший возвращение женского образа в послевоенном мире к романтизму и женственности.  
> Ссылка на статью в Википедии – en.wikipedia.org/wiki/L'Air_du_Temps_%28perfume%29
> 
> [2] Лизабет Скотт – урождённая Эмма Матцо (29 сентября 1922 — 31 января 2015), американская актриса, особенно известная благодаря ролям в фильмах-нуар.  
> Ссылка на статью в Википедии – ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%B0%...
> 
> [3] Стихотворение Фридриха Ницше "Vereinsamt"
> 
> Оставшись в одиночестве  
> Перевод на русский В. Б. Микушевич
> 
> Вороньих стай  
> С тревожным карканьем полет;  
> Дом — это рай!  
> Ты видишь, снег вот-вот пойдет.
> 
> Замедли шаг,  
> Хоть потрудись назад взглянуть!  
> Какой дурак  
> Пускается зимою в путь?
> 
> Мир — это дверь,  
> За дверью холод немоты;  
> Твоих потерь  
> Нигде вернуть не сможешь ты.
> 
> А сколько зим  
> Там впереди, подумай сам!  
> Ты словно дым,  
> Пойдешь к холодным небесам.
> 
> Лети во мрак,  
> Пустынник, щебечи в бреду!  
> Припрячь, дурак,  
> Кровинку-сердце ты во льду.
> 
> Вороньих стай  
> С тревожным карканьем полет,  
> Так пропадай,  
> Скиталец, видишь: снег идет.
> 
> Исполнение на немецком http://pleer.com/tracks/13532603SMFM


	8. Эпилог

Вот и все, что, наверное, стоит сейчас рассказать в связи с тем давнишним делом.  
Остальное уместится в нескольких фразах.  
Скорая увезла шефа Дули. К тому времени он пришел в себя и просил не скрывающую слезы радости Пегги связаться с его супругой. Позже выяснилось, что каким-то господним чудом ни один из его внутренних органов даже не был задет. Впрочем, вам-то должна быть известна природа этого чуда.  
Бак очнулся под утро. Он был в полном порядке, будто ничего не случилось. Доктор Фенхофф, естественно, больше уже не очнулся. Баки первым же делом отправился посмотреть на труп – и позволил мне крепко обнять себя в морге. Его трясло, словно от холода.  
Но он быстро оправился. Он все еще работает детективом Нью-Йоркской полиции. "Кто-то должен ведь заниматься шпаной" – сказал он, ухмыляясь, тогда. "У тебя хорошо получалось" – серьезно кивнул я ему. Тем не менее, он еще почти десять лет продолжал заниматься и ГИДРой. Словно он мог бы бросить.  
Мы с ним взяли привычку ходить пару раз в неделю в тот бар – "Восемь часов" у вокзала. Пили виски, молчали порой, отдыхали – или вспоминали былое, спорили. Вот в один из таких вечеров он и мне и рассказал, наконец, о Швейцарии все. Об особом, отвратительном, бесчеловечном проекте и двух гениальных ученых. "До Аззано я был не из худших солдат и стрелков, Стив – но после!.. Боже", – говорил мой друг, глядя на свет старых бра сквозь бурбон и стекло. – "Меня, кроме того, чтоб накачивать сывороткой, постоянно тренировали. Проверяли мои способности. И учили не думать. Они верили в сверхчеловека: сильного и не знающего ни малейших сомнений. Ваш талант скрыт под серым налетом, который вы называете совестью – вот, что они говорили. Они делали из меня голема и твердили, что только в таком состоянии я становлюсь свободным". Потом он выпивал стакан залпом и сдавлено добавлял: "Сумасшедшие сволочи. Почему я боялся их, Стив? Просто две сумасшедших сволочи".  
Через некое время, когда стало немного легче, потому что мы все же сумели если не уничтожить ГИДРу, то загнать ее в самые темные норы – мы смогли, наконец, вздохнуть. В это время я понял, что что-то в привычных уже наших с Баки размеренных посиделках потеплело. За те долгие месяцы не изменились, естественно, мои личные чувства к нему – но и Баки теперь вел себя по-другому. Ловя мои взгляды порой – те, которые я, по возможности, прятал, – он смущался теперь, а не хмурился. Он шутил теперь больше, чем раньше, улыбался мне чаще и дольше. Мне казалось – сам взгляд стал глубже. Я все чаще теперь застывал, как последний болван, засмотревшись в его глаза – и боялся поверить, что шанс у меня все же будет. Но однажды в вечернем декабрьском переулке, Баки остановил меня. Наскоро оглянулся – не увидит ли кто. Улыбнулся мне заговорщически. Улыбнулся мне: дразняще и шально – и еще напряженно, как будто не знал, что получится. А потом меня поцеловал. Это было началом. Потом мы ухаживали друг за другом, и все было иначе, чем там, на войне, в прошлый раз. И все было иначе, чем с Пегги. Сейчас иногда я думаю, что влюбился тогда в первый раз в своей жизни. Любил я его уже долго, но такая влюбленность: искрящаяся и юная, томная и счастливая, зрело-терпкая, словно это вино в Париже сорок четвертого… Это было впервые. И все еще не ушло главное в этом чувстве.  
О прочем вы сами в курсе. Сыворотка впиталась в одежду Фенхоффа и Дули – шеф говорил порой, что с тех пор перестал лысеть. Он потом помогал нам, чем мог, но очень скоро оставил свой пост в СНР. Что ж – зато помирился с женой. А еще через месяц Говард заявил, что решил создать новую организацию. "Брось ты, Стив, СНР загнивает, ты сам это видишь! Пойдем ко мне, по секрету сейчас скажу тебе – кое-кто из твоих самых лучший людей давно уже согласился!" Согласился Дуган Дум-Дум. Согласились Морита и Джонс. И еще согласилась Пегги.  
Я ему отказал. Не смогу объяснить, почему. Иногда привыкаешь к команде, в которой, казалось, тебе прежде не было места. Что меня могло связывать с Кржемински и Сузой? Томпсона я и вовсе терпеть не мог. Странно, что Баки вскоре с ним поладил как будто. Для чего-то позвал его выпить. "Стив, ты этого не поймешь," – сказал друг на мое удивление, – "у нас с ним вечеринка злых копов". Я, и в правду, не понял его. И он все же добавил: "Это только для тех, кто когда-то стрелял в невиновных. Кто помнит". И это уже я понял.  
СНР стала лучше. Щ.И.Т. стал силой. Нью-Йорк расцвел. Старость дышит прохладой в затылок. Побочный эффект от сыворотки – не скоро время и в правду коснется нас с Баки – но все-таки, хорошо чувствовать, что мы следуем тем же путем, что все люди. А Пегги и вовсе не старится. Только кудри белеют, а внуки – взрослеют. Бак избаловал всех внучатых племянников…

И одно только было худо – мы не знали, где вы. Вы пропали со всех радаров вот уже лет пятнадцать назад. Мы надеялись, что вы умерли. Стоило вас судить еще до окончания войны, разумеется, но нельзя сделать правильно все. Мы нашли вас на прошлой неделе. Это очень хитро, поздравляю. Как там: операция "Скрепка"? Вгрызлись в Щ.И.Т. изнутри. Удивительный паразитизм ваше главное свойство, Зола. Вы надеялись, что ваше свойство, наверное – удивительная живучесть?  
Вы ни слова не слышали из моего рассказа, я понимаю. Мне докладывали, что последние дни вы практически перестали возвращаться в сознание. А иначе бы я не стал издеваться над старым и тяжко больным человеком. Но вам стоило бы это знать. Как бессильна была ваша ненависть и бессмысленнен гений. Вам остались буквально минуты. Несмотря на лекарства и все медицинские аппараты, вы умрете вот-вот. Я хотел бы, чтобы вы сейчас знали – мы уничтожили ваши копии, все их. Катушки и перфокарты, и в Нью-Джерси, на базе "Лихай", и в России, в Швейцарии и на Карпатах. Все они преданы огню. Я их лично уничтожал. А сейчас я хочу, чтобы вы только продержались достаточно…

 

В дверь стучат. Капитан Роджерс бдительно берет с пола свой щит с белой звездой по центру, но из кресла, однако, даже не поднимается.  
– Заходите, – велит он.  
И капитан Барнс открывает белую дверь палаты.  
Он подходит к больному и ни слова не говорит. Ни когда тот, почувствовав близость агонии, открывает слезящиеся от болезни глаза. Ни когда тот смеется победно о чем-то своем. Ни когда замирает, навек успокоившись, на сероватых подушках тюремной постели.  
Осторожно капитан Барнс проверяет пульс умершего, равнодушно кивает. Приказывает охране: что бы ни было там, все же похоронить заключенного тщательно, по-человечески. А потом он уходит бок о бок с соратником. Иней седины тускло поблескивает на висках их обоих, но воздух вне стен тюрьмы пахнет весной.  
– Домой? – спрашивает приятель.  
И они возвращаются в Бруклин.


End file.
